Two Souls Fated To Meet
by half-goddess-Katia
Summary: A mythical jewel, a half-goddess, and a half-demon. This is their story. Same story under a new heading. Rating change due to up in cursing and fighting.
1. Changes Page

This page is reserved for any changes in chapter order, so look here for info. Changes in the story order will have a star (*) by them. To read the actual story, please continue onto the next chapter.  
  
Note: I don't believe in cursing, but I have my characters do it because it allows me to show their emotions clearly. This is to be noted for all my stories. I don't curse myself. And I will be revising my chapters now that school has ended so new chapters won't be as common.  
  
Chapter 1: Fated Reunion  
  
Chapter 2: The Truth  
  
Chapter 3: Vengeful  
  
Chapter 4: The First Battle  
  
Chapter 5: Old Acquaintances  
  
Chapter 6: Katia's Weakness  
  
Chapter 7: Facing Family  
  
Chapter 8: Not Him...  
  
Chapter 9: Facing The "Wolves"  
  
Chapter 10: Sister Trouble Again  
  
Chapter 11: Old Enemies  
  
Chapter 12: The Price of Winning  
  
Chapter 13: Choice  
  
Chapter 14: Memories Returned  
  
Chapter 15: Strange New People  
  
Chapter 16: Broken Hearts  
  
Chapter 17: The Truth Comes Out  
  
Chapter 18: Adial Arrives 


	2. Descriptions

This page is for all those who would like a constant reminder of what Katia and Niroku look like. I may add more details as the story progresses.  
  
Descriptions:  
  
Katia  
  
Katia is about 5'10" with short dark brown hair. She also has deep, dark brown eyes. She has an average build and is in great shape. She wears a forest green short-skirted dress. This is because that was the most athletic thing her parents allowed her to wear while growing up so she's used to them. She wears soft, brown leather boots. She usually has two necklaces, one for the Silver Life Jewel and the other for a stone Niroku had given her when they'd had to part as kids as a promise that they would meet again. She usually has a small rucksack with blankets, food, and other necessities in it. She has a few leather pouches at her hip, most with herbs but one with a ring that is explained later. She has a quiver of arrows also attached to her hip, and she later has a katana (AN: Japanese sword) that can change shape at her will because of the type of stone it's made of. Her bow is strapped to her back. Because of the dangers in her life her weapons are never far from her. She has extraordinary senses, even better than a demon's, and healing powers. She has miko powers that were strengthened by her joining to Fincara, and these often come in handy. She can heal, perform all sorts of spells, perform exorcisms, and a whole lot of other things she doesn't realize yet. She can also hide her presence if she wishes from all but those who she wants to see her. For unknown reasons, ivy seems to drain her power and she becomes fully human when the moon is halfway toward full. Katia harbors deep feelings for Niroku but she doesn't tell him for a long while.  
  
Niroku  
  
Niroku is about 5'11" with long light brown hair and two forelocks (AN: is that what you call them?) hanging down in front. He wears baggy, navy blue pants with a loose over shirt of the same color. His slightly tighter undershirt is white. He has two doggy ears at the top of his head that are the same color as his hair. His eyes are dark amber in color and also have cat-like pupils. He too carries a rucksack with the necessities inside. He has claw like finger and toenails and he doesn't wear any shoes. He has an athletic figure with finely toned but not over bulky muscles. Katia gives him a katana identical to her later. He has heightened senses much like a dog's on much stronger. He turns human once a month on the night the moon is halfway toward the new moon. He also has a necklace with a stone from Katia, but his is concealed under his white undershirt. Niroku also has deep feelings toward Katia, and has a difficult time telling her until she tells him first. He has a hard time trusting anyone because of his past and the fact that he doesn't have powers like Katia that tell her when someone is trustworthy doesn't help either. In his family his father was the human and his mother a kind-hearted dog demon who falls in love with the human. 


	3. Fated Reunion

Fated Reunion  
  
AN: Niroku and Katia are my own original characters so please don't use them without permission. I will also be adding more of these as any more of my characters appear. And for any that were wondering, this happens a little before the main part of the anime Inu-Yasha, in Feudal Japan.  
  
Katia was taking a bath in the hot spring when she first sensed him. A half-demon. She quickly pulled her power to gather the steam around her body. She thanked the gods that this was a hot spring and thus steam wouldn't seem unnatural. She walked over to the ground where her clothes lay, beside her bow and arrows. She reached down, seemingly to pick up her clothes to get dress. But, quick as lightning, she picked up her bow and an arrow and shot. Five more shots followed, successfully pinning the half- demon to a tree in the clearing behind him.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Niroku had arrived at the hot spring to see the young girl looking to be about eighteen heading for her clothing. He silently thanked the gods that the steam from the hot spring was covering her body. As he watched her she reached down for her clothing when she picked up her bow and arrow instead. Before he could react she shot six arrows at him, pinning him to a tree in the clearing behind him.  
  
"What the hell?!" He tried to reach the arrows but found he couldn't move cause the arrow were not only in very effective places but were also infused with magic. The arrows were pinning him by his baggy navy blue kimono, one on each side of his elbows and one the outside of each leg.  
  
"Who are you and what do you wa." Katia stepped into the clearing and trailed off when she saw the half-demon she had pinned. She recognized him. She unconsciously did a mind scan to confirm that. "Niroku, is that you?"  
  
"Yeah, can you please let me down." He said. He was looking at her thinking she looked beautiful in her short-skirted, forest-green dress and leather boots with her short brown hair still wet from her bath.  
  
She walked over to him and pulled out each of the arrows, calling the power she had infused into each of them back into herself. "Let's go back to my camp and you can explain what the hell you're doing here."  
  
*Back at the camp*  
  
"Now I'll ask again, what are you doing here?" Katia and Niroku were sitting by the campfire she had lit when they had reached it. She was looking curiously at Niroku as he began to explain.  
  
"Well, I'm here for two reasons. One, I had been looking for you over at your city but found that you weren't there any more. I learned that you had left four years ago. I'm also here because I had sensed your presence and went to investigate. Obviously I found you." He gazed at his childhood friend in wonder, looking at how she'd changed in the last nine years, since she was about eleven.  
  
"Yeah, you found me. Or more like, we found each other cause while you sensed me I also sensed you. No wonder the aura I felt seemed so familiar. It's been a long time since I last saw you. Sorry I didn't come to see you sooner but my father wouldn't allow me travel any more after that." She looked at Niroku in wonder. She saw that he still had the dog- ears on top of his head and he still had dark hair, but now he was taller and his hair was longer. 'He's changed so much. But so have I.I was full human last time he saw me. Now I'm.' She trailed off as he began to talk again.  
  
"Well, now that I've found you, I was wondering. Would you mind me traveling with you?" He looked nervously at the young woman in front of him.  
  
"Sure, why not? It'll be like when we first met." After that she yawned. "Well, I guess we better get to sleep soon." Glancing up at the moon she said, "After all, it's about midnight." And with that she pulled out two cloth sheets out of her small pack and handed one to Niroku. "Here, it's probably gonna be pretty cold tonight." Niroku accepted the blanket and lay beside the dying campfire trying to get to sleep, but not before noticing that as she slept, Katia still seemed to be alert to her surroundings and any potential danger.  
  
'She seems too different. It's odd, she's changed more than she should have. It seems like her blood has changed. Probably my imagination. I might ask her about it later.' And with that he fell asleep in the dark.  
  
AN: And that's the first chapter of Niroku and Katia's wonderings. I hope you liked it. And by the way, I may insert stories later in place of other chapters when I come up with an idea and it has to belong in between to parts. What I mean by that is that let's say I wrote chapter 5 and I came up with a story that has to go before it, I'll post something on the first page to let you know. 


	4. The Truth

The Truth  
  
AN: The Silver Life Jewel mentioned later is of my own creation so please don't use it without my consent.  
  
They had been traveling together for a couple of days and Niroku was glad to realize that Katia hadn't changed much personality wise, though she was a bit more wary. The problem of them change in her blood he thought he could smell with his dong nose still bothered him and he still hadn't asked her about it. He decided he would have to do just that.  
  
"Um, Katia?" She looked up at him from the campfire she had just procured to cook their lunch.  
  
"Yes?" she said.  
  
"Well, I was wondering." He was suddenly cut off as Katia raised a finger to her lips and glanced to her right. He sensed it then too, a demon. Suddenly it attacked. It was a squid looking demon only it could walk on land and had a human like mouth.  
  
Katia quickly pulled her arrow back and shot at the demon and managed to slice off one of its many arms. Niroku used his claws to cut off another. This continued for several minutes with no headway gained from Katia and Niroku because every time they cut off an arm another instantly took its place.  
  
"This isn't working. Try and aim for the body." They tried that to find themselves blocked by innumerable arms. Suddenly an arm shot out at Katia when she let her guard down for a second trying to think of a way around its arms without revealing all her powers to Niroku. The arm slammed her into the cliff behind her and created a large crater in the rock face. Niroku could have sworn he heard a small snap and Katia hit the rock. He charged at the demon when it tried to attack Katia still form again. He managed to hit its body and rip it to shred before it could attack again. When he looked over at Katia, afraid of what he might see, he started at seeing her sitting up and groaning.  
  
"Damn, I should know better than that by now. I can't believe I let my guard down. Stupid, stupid, stupid." She cursed herself as she stood up. She suddenly noticed Niroku staring at her with wide-eyed disbelief. "What?"  
  
"How.I could've sworn.I thought I heard a small snap. I thought that was your back when you hit the rock." He was still staring at her disbelievingly as he said this. "How are you still moving after that?"  
  
"You did hear that snap," Katia said simply. "Let's go back to the camp and I'll explain."  
  
*Back at the current camp*  
  
"Now will you explain how you seemingly broke your back and yet here you are, still alive much less standing and walking about?" Niroku asked as they sat by the cooking fire. It was dusk now; it had been late after noon when they had stopped.  
  
Katia took the cooked meat off the cooking rod and handed Niroku his half. "Here, take this. This may be a long story cause first I have to figure out where to start." He accepted the meat and looked at her while she sat down with her meat and took a bite and swallowed. After a moment of thinking she said, "I think that over the past couple of days you've noticed something odd about my scent, about my blood. Am I right?" He nodded. "Well, I guess you could simply say that it's because I'm not completely human, not any more anyways. I'm now only half-human. I'm also half-goddess. What I'm about to tell you is the truth and I want you to promise my to believe it or else there is no point in me telling it" At his incredulous look she sighed and explained, "It happened when I was sixteen. I was attack by demon. A small group of them." She took another bite, swallowed, and continued. "I was hurting very badly, emotionally that is, at that time so I didn't have the strength even to run." When she said this her eyes clouded over with pain, the emotional pain she had mentioned. After a moment they cleared up and she continued. " Well, I was hurt pretty badly and they were about to kill me, I guess, when there was a bright flash of light. When the light cleared there was a woman standing in front of me protecting me, she was fighting the demons off. Then I blacked out. The rest I learned from the goddess that combined with me. She fought the demons a banished them. When she glanced at my unconscious from she could tell that if she didn't help me, I would die from blood loss from the numerous gashes over my body. Unfortunately she didn't have any healing abilities unless you counted the fact that she could heal herself from anything. She did the only thing she could do to save me, she combined with me. When she did this it was like she became me in a way so my body was healed. With the combination I gained new abilities like my senses. They've been heightened and I've become stronger and my magical powers, which she said I already had though they were currently dormant, were awakened and heightened. I still haven't found out how much I've changed. I haven't pushed my abilities to the limit yet because I haven't even tried. But what's nice is that because of my powers and hers combining, I can now heal people other than myself. What's the most amazing part is that we didn't entirely combine. Instead of becoming one person in one body it's like there are two people in my body and we can speak to each other and with my permission she can take over. Also, since she combined with me, I'm immortal by aging. Basically I won't age past the age of eighteen, and I'd be difficult to kill anyway, with my healing ability and all." She sighed again as she finish. She didn't look into the half-demon's eyes and they sat in silence for a few moments.  
  
"Wow, that's a lot to digest. But I do believe you." Niroku looked up at her as she raised her eyes to meet his. "I'm not trying to be cold or anything but what I don't understand is why she saved you. I'm happy she did because you're my friend and I'd hate it if you died, but why did she save you?"  
  
"I honestly don't know. While I learned a lot when she combined with me, I only learned what she wished me to. All she told me when I asked her was that I had important mission to complete. I'm not sure nut I think it has something to do with this." Then pulled out a necklace with what looked like three-quarters of a silver-white jewel attached as a pendant. The jewel seemed to glow in her grasp. "The Silver Life Jewel."  
  
"What the hell? How did you get that?" Niroku asked her curiously. He recognized it right away from a story he'd been told as a kid. But that jewel was supposed to be shattered into hundreds of pieces. "I thought it was supposed to have been shattered in an accident long ago."  
  
"It was. I've been collecting shards and putting them together for the last four years. Since I left my home at the age of sixteen. Well, I guess you could say that I haven't been actively searching for them, but whenever I come across some in my travels I retrieve them. This is what I've recovered from demon and priests alike. And this is probably the reason that the demon attacked us. This'll give power to the bearer. The reason you didn't notice it was because I kept its aura hidden. Unfortunately I got a shard recently, just on the edge of this forest in fact, and the demon probably heard the rumor of a girl bearing a large shard of the Silver Life Jewel." With that said the both noticed that night had fallen.  
  
"Well, I guess we aren't going anywhere tonight. Let's get some rest and we can start out again in the morning." Niroku said. Both he a Katia lay out on the blankets she again took out of her small pack. Niroku again lay awake a little after Katia had fallen asleep, pondering the new information. 'Well, that explains a lot. But what was the incident that she experienced before the attack that left her emotionally hurting so badly that she hadn't even the strength to run. I got the feeling that she didn't want to discuss it. Maybe she'll tell me someday.' And with that last thought on his mid he fell asleep. 


	5. Vengeful

Vengeful  
  
AN: Juniper and Frincara are my own characters as are the rest of the crew and the Silver Life Jewel. Don't use any of them without my permission.  
  
It had been about a week since the squid demon's attack. Katia and Niroku were walking down a dirt road beside the woods. It seemed to be a perfectly peaceful morning until.  
  
"Oh shit. GET DOWN!!" Katia screamed and she pulled Niroku down with her. Lucky she did because the energy ball shot over their heads a split second later. Katia stood up, "Come out Juniper, I know you're there!"  
  
A girl of about sixteen stepped out of the woods. "Very good, sister. You've gotten better."  
  
"What do you want?" Katia asked her as a thoroughly baffled Niroku stood up beside her.  
  
"Why I just came to see your current boy, especially since the last one." Juniper was cut off as an arrow whizzed by her right ear. She had barely managed to avoid it. Katia had taken it out of her hip pack and just thrown it without a bow. "Very good. I'll come back and check up on you later." She stepped back into the woods before either traveler could make another move.  
  
"Damn her. Why did she have to show up now of all times?" Katia said to no one in particular.  
  
"Who was that?" Niroku asked, still thoroughly confused.  
  
"She's my sister." Katia sighed at Niroku's confused look. "Let's go a little ways and make camp and I'll explain."  
  
They trekked along for another half an hour before they found a suitable spot to camp. It was a small clearing with trees on all sides, blocking them from the view of anyone on the road.  
  
"Now will you explain who that was? Cause as far as I know you don't have any younger sisters and that girl was definitely younger." Niroku asked, curious.  
  
"Well, that girl isn't really my blood sister in one way but in another she was." Seeing Niroku's baffled look she explained, "That was Juniper. Juniper is a sister of Frincara, the Goddess inside of me. Only she has possessed the mind of another girl's body."  
  
"So, she merged with that girl like Frincara merged with you?" Niroku asked.  
  
"No. Possession and merging are two different things. When we merged we basically became one being though we still communicate because it wasn't a complete merging. She did that so we could each keep our own personalities. Juniper, however, only took control of the girl's body. She takes a different one every time she attacks me. The girls never remember what happened though. They're completely innocent so I've only been able to purge Juniper from their bodies."  
  
"Why does she attack you?"  
  
"A grudge against Frincara from something her father decided. Basically Frincara's father had chosen her fiancée for her. Her fiancée was the god that pretty much every goddess was after. Every goddess except Frincara, that is. Now all her sisters hate her because her father chose her to be that god's fiancée. Juniper had challenged Frincara to a duel for the hand of that god. It was the day that I was attacked. Juniper was late when Frincara heard me scream. She looked down and saw me with demons surrounding me. She transported down instantly, but since she hadn't been down in ages she took a little while and that was when I got hurt. The rest you know."  
  
"Okay, that explains a lot. Also one other thing, what was she about to say right before you threw the arrow at her?" Niroku asked. He then noticed how her eyes clouded, much as they had when she had told him of how she became a half-goddess. It was the same look that she had gotten when she spoke of the emotional pain that had left her without strength enough to even run. He again wondered what had happened that day.  
  
"She.was about to say that especially since the last one betrayed me or made a fool of me or something similar." She said. Katia still had that clouded look in her eyes. 'Why did she have to show up now? Probably because I was finally beginning to forget. That's about the time she always shows up to remind me of how I was played the fool.'  
  
"What does that mean?" Niroku asked. He could tell she was thinking if she should tell him or not. "It might not hurt as much if you tell me about it."  
  
"Okay," Katia finally agreed. "It happened when I was about fourteen and a half. You know that before you I had no friends simply because I was a tomboy. Well, I met a boy then who seemed to accept me for who I was just as you had. He was a new kid in the city, about my age. We became friend easily. Eventually I thought I had developed feeling for him beyond friendship and about a year and a half after I met him we started going out and a year after that he asked me to marry him. The fool I was, I accepted. About a week before our marriage I went out to find him in the woods. I came across a clearing and saw him. I was about to call out to him when I saw he was with someone else. Another girl. The only reason I didn't walk off there and then was because I heard them talking about me." Katia gulped, "He said that the girl should know that he didn't have any real feeling toward me and that the plan was going perfectly. When we were married he would steal all my money and take her off with him and they would elope. Then they kissed. I couldn't take anymore so I ran off into the woods and the rest you know. And it gets worse. When I confronted him about it the next day you know what the bastard told me. He denied everything. Well, that was it for me. I took off the ring he had given to me and threw it at him. It hit him square in the forehead. Thanks to my new strength, it knocked him out. I went to my parent next and told them to cancel the engagement. They refused. Finally I threatened that if they didn't I would run away and they still refused, thinking there was no way for me to escape. I didn't tell them why because I didn't want to talk about it and it wouldn't have mattered because they would have still made me go through with it just to keep their image. Great parent huh? Well, that night I made good on my threat. And with help from the skills I acquired from merging with the goddess I crept out unnoticed. I left a note behind saying that I wouldn't return for quite a while. The note was mainly for my old nurse maid, she would probably be the only one to worry about me and I didn't want to make her worry too much and I also knew she would be the first to see the note since she still woke me up and helped me fix my hair the way mother wished."  
  
They were silent for a few minutes. The noon sun shone down on them. The first to break the silence was Niroku who said, "Wow. And I thought my life sucked."  
  
"Tell me about it. And now I have to deal with a vengeful sister who always shows up to remind me of that guy who made a fool of me right when I'm forgetting about him. Nice isn't she. And she always fights me as well. Obviously she still considers Frincara and that other god engaged. I know she would give it up if she could."  
  
"Nice sister you got there. By the way, you told me she was a sister of Frincara. How many does she have exactly?" Niroku asked looking nervous.  
  
"Let's see here. She has five sisters all older and all out for revenge for her father arranging her to be that god's fiancée." She said casually. She looked at Niroku's face to see his reaction. He paled.  
  
"Oh shit." He said.  
  
"My sentiments exactly. And did you know that, other than Frincara, that was the youngest. Juniper is also the weakest among them. The only reason Frincara can't kill her when I let her take over to fight is because she's in a human body. Juniper knows that and takes full advantage of the fact that if Frincara were to kill a living human in my body that I would be forced away because I would never kill anything unless I had to and I couldn't kill anyone period. Just great isn't it."  
  
"Wow. And I thought that that story from before could get no worse. I was wrong, it just did." He looked at her in amazement. He was amazed that she could still act so normally with all that on her shoulders. But than again he knew that if anyone could, she could. She was strong enough even before she merged with the goddess Frincara.  
  
The silence hung between them and for once everything seemed peaceful and seemed that it would stay that way. Or so they thought, before Juniper appeared before them and attacked. 


	6. The First Battle

The First Battle  
  
AN: The other sisters mentioned in this chapter are mine. They are Alexiel, Kiara, Adial, and Josilian. As are the other character I mentioned earlier and the Silver Life Jewel. Don't use them without permission.  
  
Katia leapt to her feet as soon as Juniper stepped through the trees. Niroku stood up beside her and she tackled him to the ground. It was lucky she did because had he been standing there just a second more, he would have gotten fried.  
  
"Very good. It seems you've gotten much better, especially when protecting him." Juniper mocked.  
  
"Shut your mouth before I have to shut it for you." Katia said. She had stood up while Juniper was talking; Niroku got up behind her and, at an urgent signal from Katia, slowly backed toward the forest. "Juniper you want to know something?" Katia asked her mockingly, "Sometimes you talk way to much."  
  
As soon as Katia stood up Niroku noticed something strange in her eyes. They weren't the eyes he was used to seeing, the merry friendly eyes with a hint of sorrow at the back. The eyes he saw now were ones with timeless wisdom, though you could tell what none of it was. Then he understood, she had let the goddess Frincara take over; those were her eyes.  
  
"Oh, really," Juniper mocked, "How."  
  
She was cut off as Katia pinned her down. "Like that, sister." He slowly saw energy build in her hands, which were attached to Juniper's forearms. The light quickly grew and engulfed them both and when it cleared the only thing Niroku could see that was different was the fact that Juniper was unconscious. Then he noticed that Katia's eyes were back to normal.  
  
"What happened?" Katia looked over at him, looking slightly tired but still happy.  
  
"I forced Juniper from this girl's body. Juniper is gone.for now anyway." Niroku then understood what that light had been.  
  
"So that light was your powers. You used them to force Juniper from that girl's body." He asked as he walked over to her.  
  
"Yeah. Here help me take this girl over here so we can warm her up and she can tell us where she's from. That way I can send her back."  
  
"How?" He asked, curios.  
  
"You'll find out."  
  
It was late afternoon when the girl finally awoke. She was very confused, but something about Katia made her tell them. She was from a near by village and the last thing she remembered was seeing a woman in a long white dress and walking up to ask who she was.  
  
"Well, that answers something. Now what did you say your name was?" Katia asked.  
  
"My name is Alexia," the young woman said.  
  
"Okay, Alexia. We're going to get you back to your village okay? But first let's have some supper." Katia said. She stood up and went out to get some supper. But before she was completely out of sight she called to Niroku, "Oh, and can you take Alexia and gather some fire wood to cook it." Niroku did just that.  
  
They had a nice dinner of cooked berries and nuts with a little of the cooked meat Katia had in her pack. Niroku was still wondering how they were going to get Alexia back to her village but refrained from asking knowing that it would only make the young woman worry. He was still pondering this when Alexia suddenly collapsed. He jumped up, startled, but Katia caught her before her head hit the ground.  
  
"What's happened?" Niroku asked, worried.  
  
"Don't worry, it's just some sleeping powder. I slipped it into her water while she wasn't looking. And don't look at me like that. It's the only way of getting her home without her remembering. She'll just think it was all a dream. And now I'll show you how I'll send her home."  
  
Niroku watched as Katia took some leaves from a nearby oak a placed one on each of Alexia's breasts, her legs, her arms, one on her neck, and on her forehead. She chanted in a low voice and in an instant Alexia was gone.  
  
"There, now she's safe in her own room. She'll think that this was all a dream. Luckily she was only gone a day so no one will have noticed her departure or mention it. I've had worse. Once I had to send a girl back who had been missing for three weeks! I had to modify the whole village's memory to where they thought she had only gone to the next town for a while to stay with a friend. I had to change three weeks of searching into daily activities. That was certainly difficult." Katia said casually.  
  
"You mean you can change people's memories. You can make them forget something." Niroku said. Just the thought of something like that happening to him made him shiver.  
  
"Yeah, and I hate when I have to do it too. The only reason I do so is because if news like that got around to other villages who have also had that happen they might put two and two together and maybe figure out what's going on."  
  
"Just the thought is scary. I don't know how you can do it and still have a normal personality like you do." Niroku asked shaking his head, his dark hair flying about as he gazed at the young woman in front of him.  
  
"Yeah, it's difficult. But I wouldn't give up this life even if it meant a normal life because I don't think I could live that kind of life after all this, even before all this. I just didn't like that kind of thing." Katia said as she thought about how her life was before and decided it definitely wouldn't be worth it.  
  
"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. You said Frincara had five sisters and I already know Juniper's name. Who are the others?" He asked.  
  
"Let's see here.there's Juniper who you already know. Then there's Alexiel, Kiara, Adial, and Josilian. So we have five jealous sisters to deal with over and over until "father" decides to change Frincara's fiancée to another daughter, like that'll happen."  
  
"So, we'll just have to deal with them as they come and hope for the best." Niroku stated plainly.  
  
"Yep, that's about it. Hey, it's worked so far. Let's hope it continues to work and let us also pray to the heavens that the fiancée doesn't decide to come down and get Frincara cause then we'll have to deal with five jealous sisters and an overprotective, unwanted fiancée."  
  
"You mean he wanted to be engaged to Frincara. Wow, you life just got a lot worse. This just plain sucks." Niroku said.  
  
"Yep, that's one of the reason that her father chose her to be his fiancée. Maybe if we delay the wedding enough it will be canceled. We can hope." Katia said. 'Especially since I don't want to be married to that asshole and until I die Frincara and I can't be separated. And that's until I'm supposed to die.'  
  
AN: If you read this and wish me to continue the series please review this and tell me so. 


	7. Old Acquaintances

Old Acquaintances  
  
AN: Typical claiming of my characters and my item and the new guy Hakura. Don't use them without my consent.  
  
It had been about two weeks after Juniper's attack. Things were pretty much normal between the two friends, or at least it was until.  
  
"Katia, what's wrong?" Niroku asked when she suddenly stiffened.  
  
"Oh shit, not him." Katia muttered to herself. Niroku knew it had to be bad because the only time she cursed was when something bad was about to happen.  
  
Niroku was about to ask who when a young man appeared before them; no, more the like he materialized. He stood and he saw Katia doing the same. Then he noticed her eyes and saw that they had gone like they had when she had fought Juniper. Frincara was back.  
  
"Who the hell is that?' Niroku asked her, still in his defensive position beside her.  
  
"Hakura, why the hell are you here?! I told you I'm not going to marry you, ever. So stop trying to get me, my father arranged this not me." Katia (Frincara) shouted to the young man. With that she basically answered Niroku question. He was the goddess's fiancée.  
  
"Why, my dear. My I've told you that simply won't do. Your father sent me after you again. Only this time he commands you come home. Though I hoped you would come of your own free will." Hakura stated simply. He took a step forward.  
  
"Over my dead body. Why don't you take one of my other sisters instead, they'd certainly be happy about that." Katia (Frincara) said. She smirked. "You've failed over a dozen times already so just give up, it'll save us both time and energy."  
  
Niroku shot a glance at her. He could tell that it wasn't Katia saying those words, but it was still unnerving for him to hear them coming out of her mouth. He knew Katia didn't talk like that. It was then that Hakura spoke again, drawing his attention from his thought and onto the god in front of him.  
  
"Well, like I said every other time you said that, that simply will not do. Your father has already made the arrangement. All we need is for you to come with me. This time he said, by any means necessary."  
  
"You can try but I'll guarantee you that you won't win. This time you can simply tell father that I refuse to return, period. So quit trying."  
  
"Well, we can't have that. So I have a little reassurance." He pulled a girl out from behind him. She was a small child of about ten years and she was bound and gagged.  
  
"You bastard. How dare you use a little kid as bait. That's a new low even for you."  
  
"Well, it'll certainly work. After all you wouldn't sacrifice a small child's life just so you don't have to marry me, you love human too much. It was always a weakness of yours. Anyway, I'll comeback at dawn tomorrow to hear your answer." And with that he disappeared child and all.  
  
"Shit! That bastard. I can't believe he did that." Katia said, she fell to her knees on the hard ground and pounded it with her fist. Niroku saw that she was back to herself again.  
  
"What are you going to do?" Niroku asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
"What else can I do? I have to go with him; just like he said, I love other human too much just to let them die when I could do something about it." Katia said.  
  
"There may be another way out, without getting that girl killed." Niroku said. "Remember, you're not alone anymore."  
  
Katia suddenly picked up on his train of thoughts. "Of course. But don't say it aloud anymore. I've learned that transporting takes some energy, but a few second after he is back in his realm he can listen into everything we say. I'd say he's started listening about now." Katia said. She pointed to her temple and he got the idea. ~This is how we'll communicate. To respond just form the thought in your mind and send it in my direction. This is the only way we can discuss the plan, Hakura can't read thoughts.~  
  
~Really, that's odd.~ Niroku thought, having a bit of a difficult time. He wasn't accustomed to this.  
  
~Very good. You're doing better than most people could on their first try.~  
  
~If you'll remember, I'm not exactly human.~ Niroku thought, getting the hang of though it still felt odd.  
  
~And if you'll remember, neither am I.~ Katia thought with a small smile, though not a happy one.  
  
~Anyway, here's the plan.~  
  
~*~*Dawn the next day*~*~  
  
Hakura, not suspecting a thing, walked into the clearing that dawn and found Katia by herself. 'I sure as hell hope that this works' she thought to herself.  
  
"So I see you came to your senses and finally decided to come with me." Hakura said, his normal cocky self.  
  
"You bastard. You know very well that the only reason I'm doing this is because you have the little girl." Katia said between clenched teeth. Evidently Hakura either didn't realize or didn't care that he wasn't technically speaking to Frincara at the moment.  
  
"Ah yes. Well anyway, let's get going shall we?" Hakura said, extending his hand to her. Katia shook her head.  
  
"First you bring the girl here and prove to me that she is unharmed and don't try any tricks cause I can see straight through those." Katia said to him.  
  
"Fine, fine." Hakura carelessly snapped his fingers and the little girl appeared before them, still bound and gagged and still unconscious.  
  
Katia took a step toward and sent a message out to Niroku as she did so. ~Get ready to grab the girl. 3.2.1.NOW!~  
  
Suddenly Niroku jumped out from the tree behind Hakura and grabbed the girl. He jumped to Katia side, to where Hakura couldn't lay a hand on her. Katia attacked him with an arrow from the quiver attached to her side, she had no bow but her arm alone was enough. Hakura managed to avoid a fatal blow, but he did get hit in the right arm rendering it completely useless.  
  
"Very good, I see now. You used your power to disguise his presence so he could grab the girl. Very smart, I commend you. But it still isn't enough." With that he attacked them with his left arm, his target was Katia.  
  
Frincara took over and quickly dodged, shoving Niroku and the girl out of the way as she did so. She stood quickly and tackled Hakura from behind. She had generated her power when she had landed and now it blasted out in an explosive flash of light. When Niroku could see again all he saw was Katia lying on the ground unconscious, and he realized that she had used something similar to what she had used against Juniper. Only this one was stronger. He rushed over to her along with the still unconscious little girl. As he reached her she groaned.  
  
"Damn that hurt. I really gotta pull that power. Turn out I didn't need that much after all." Niroku just grinned down at her. That was certainly the Katia he knew.  
  
"Hey, that was quite a flash of energy." He said grinning down at her.  
  
Katia quickly stood and brushed any dust off her short-skirted dress, leather boot, and short brown hair. "Yeah, but that was nothing." She smiled at him then asked, "How's the girl?"  
  
"Still unconscious. Let's get back to camp."  
  
Back at camp Katia did basically the same thing she had done for Alexia. When the little girl was back safely at home he asked, "So what happened to Hakura?"  
  
"Well, he won't be bothering us for a while. I can guarantee you that. Right now he's probably back in his realm healing his wounds and his pride." Suddenly she sat down. "I'm sorry."  
  
Niroku looked in surprise at the apology and didn't understand what it was for and he told her just that.  
  
"I couldn't kill him, so he'll be bothering us again. I couldn't kill him because while he was a self-loving bastard he was still alive and I don't like to kill anything living unless I have to."  
  
"It's okay. You stopped him for a while and we got the girl safely to her family. You shouldn't worry about him pulling that again, I don't think he's stupid enough to try that on you again." He said, wrapping a comforting arm around her shoulder.  
  
"That's what I'm afraid of." She said, too softly for even him to hear. 'I'm afraid that next time it'll be you.' she thought to herself. 


	8. Katia's Weakness

Katia's Weakness  
  
AN: Alexiel is mine as are every one else so far and as is the Silver Life Jewel  
  
'Shit. Tonight's my night.' Katia silently fumed. She knew that tonight was the night that the moon was half full and that always caused problems, always.  
  
Niroku sensed that she was very tense and he couldn't figure out why, so he did the obvious thing, he asked. "Hey Katia, what's wrong? You seem a little tense today."  
  
"I'm fine Niroku. I just feel a little tense because we haven't been attack recently and that is a very rare occurrence for me. And when ever it does happen something really bad happens right afterward." Katia partially lied. She was tense because of that, they hadn't been attacked in about two weeks, but the main problem was that tonight was her night. 'Shit, why now. I have a really bad feeling about this. And I really really hope that for once I'm wrong.' As Katia thought this she knew it was in vain, those feelings were never wrong and that meant trouble.  
  
"Are you sure?" Katia nodded. "Okay then, we should start setting up camp any way, it looks to be about six and soon it'll be too dark to hunt for our dinner."  
  
"Okay." Katia quickly found a clearing off the path of the woods they were in. The gathered dead branches and Katia went off to get some food for dinner. She went into the woods with her bow and arrows and quickly found her prey. She was about to shoot when something wrapped around her neck, she managed to let out a small yell before darkness took her.  
  
Niroku was just getting the fire started when he heard a small yell. He recognized that voice as Katia's instantly. He rushed into the clearing, about a mile from the campsite, and saw what had happened. Katia was bound with chains and what appeared to be.poison ivy.wrapped together. Standing in front of her unconscious form was a young woman looking to be about nineteen.  
  
The young woman turned her attention to him. "Hello. You came to rescue her I see. Very good. Too bad you don't have much time."  
  
It was then that Niroku noticed something different about Katia's scent. It no longer smelled like a mixed breed. "What the hell?" He muttered before realization dawned on him. She was a half-breed so of course she had a time when the stronger of her two bloods receded.  
  
"Oh, I see. She didn't tell you. You probably already guessed but I'm her sister, my name is Alexiel. And tonight is the night that, while in this body, Frincara no longer has a powers. And I guess she didn't tell you about her weakness huh?"  
  
Niroku growled in response. "I guess that means no. It seems that when the two merged she gained a weakness other than the once a month thing. Whenever she comes into contact with poison ivy, especially around the neck and certain area, her energy is drained and eventually she fades. And once she starts to fade only a solid reason for her to stay can bring her back. But, unfortunately, she doesn't seem to have one and if you wish to save her you have to get all the ivy off in the next about.five minutes." As Alexiel said this her smile turned into a smirk. She knew believed that the half-demon couldn't defeat her in five minutes.  
  
Niroku was shocked. 'So that's why she was tense today. She said something bad happens to her whenever there has been a long period of peace. Shit! I should've been better prepared.'  
  
Niroku's thoughts were interrupted when Alexiel laughed cruelly. "What are you waiting for. I'd expect you'd want to save my sister's life, though I can't see why." Niroku lunged at her before she could say another thing. It went on like that for a while and before he knew it his five minutes were up. "Heh, you were too slow. Now you can't pull her back." And with that Alexiel disappeared.  
  
Niroku ran over to Katia and pulled off the ivy-entwined chain off of her. He could tell that she was fading and fast. He knew that unless he did something soon, he would lose her forever.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Katia's spirit was being pulled toward something when she felt a warmth pulling her back. She was confused. She knew that she had faded from the ivy, but she didn't know what was happening now. She felt that warmth around her middle pulling her back. And she realized who it was and what it was, it was Niroku her only friend and only reason for living. That was enough. She pulled onto the warmth. Letting it surround her and pull her back to reality.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Niroku held onto Katia's limp form. Trying to find her spirit and bring it back. Bring it back to him, he realized. He had almost given up hope when he felt her spirit coming back.  
  
Katia opened her eyes to see Niroku over her. She smiled and said, while sitting up, "You shouldn't worry like that. You know I wouldn't die that easily." Niroku laughed at her trying to cheer him up.  
  
"You idiot." He said. "Why didn't you tell me you were completely human tonight. I could've helped you."  
  
"What, and let you look over me like I was a helpless child. I don't think so." Katia said. "Hey, let's get back to the camp."  
  
~*~*Back at the camp*~*~  
  
"Now, why didn't you tell me about your night as a human and your poison ivy weakness?" Niroku asked curiously.  
  
Katia looked down at her hands. "Because I wasn't sure how you'd react. Then when I knew it wouldn't matter to you it didn't seem so important and I forgot until today. My body has a nasty habit of telling me that it's my night when I turn completely human. Nice right."  
  
Niroku looked over at her. "I guess I owe you. I'll tell you my human night."  
  
"You don't have too." Katia said, feeling uncomfortable.  
  
"No, I should tell you. It's when the moon is half way to the new moon. Funny that it's exactly one lunar month from your's."  
  
"Thanks." Katia said, feeling happy that he trused her enough with that information. She also felt happy that she had come back for him. 'I love him.' she thought to herself, startled. 'I don't know how but I fell in love with my childhood friend. I just wish he felt the same way.'  
  
Niroku looked at her. He was glad he told her the night he became completely human. He could tell that she was happy too. 'I glad she came back. I don't know what I'd do without her. I'm not sure how, nut I fell in love with her. The girl who was my best friend from the first day she met me. I just wish she felt the same way.'  
  
Oblivious to each others thought they just sat in a comfortable silence. 


	9. Facing Family

Facing Family  
  
AN: Traditional claimer. Katia and Niroku are mine as are the character mentioned in previous stories and the Silver Life Jewel. Soria and Tian are mine as is Jackon.  
  
It had been about a week since the half-moon and everything seemed peaceful except for one demon attack where they got a Silver Life Jewel shard, which Katia fused into the rest of the shard that she had collected.  
  
"Hey Katia, we're near your home aren't we?" Niroku asked casually one morning over breakfast.  
  
Katia paused then said, "Yeah, so?"  
  
"Well, I was thinking that we could go and visit. After all, it's been four years since you ran away. Who knows, that guy might have left. If anything you could tell your old nursemaid, was it, that you're okay. Anyway, didn't your note say you would return one day?" Niroku answered.  
  
"Fine. But if he's there we leave right away, got it?"  
  
"Okay." Niroku said.  
  
With that they both finished their breakfast and packed up. They set out east, toward Katia's hometown. They arrived there about midday, and they walked to her house.  
  
"Well, we're here." Katia said while looking nervous.  
  
"Knock." Niroku knew Katia wasn't at all happy about coming here.  
  
"Fine." She raised her hand and knocked on the door. The door opened about a minute later and they heard a voice come from inside.  
  
"I'm sorry, but we don't want to buy anything thank you." The voice said.  
  
"Johna, is that you. It's me, Katia." Katia said. She was smiling and Niroku guessed that the woman behind the door was Katia old chambermaid.  
  
"Katia, Lady Katia. Is it really you?' The door opened a little more so the person behind it could get a clear view of Katia. "It is. It is. Oh my how I've missed you. Come in, come in." The door opened the rest of the way to reveal an averaged sized woman who looked to be about forty and had a smiling face. Niroku could see why Katia liked her. They walked into the house and Niroku could barely keep his mouth shut when he saw how elegantly the hallway was decorated. He had known that Katia was rich, but he hadn't known she was this rich.  
  
"Hey Johna. Where are my parents?" Katia asked.  
  
"Your mother Lady Soria is out at the moment," Niroku could see Katia looked very relived at that, "and your father Lord Tian is in his study with a guest." Niroku could see that Katia looked even more relived because that meant they wouldn't have to deal with either for a while. "Um, Lady Katia?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I don't mean to be disrespectful or anything, but who is the young man with you and will he be staying here."  
  
"This is Niroku," Katia said, indicating Niroku, "he is my traveling companion and yes he will be staying with us while I'm here."  
  
"Okay," Johna said and then indicated toward to the stairs. "Then Lady Katia, you may head onto your room, we left it just how you had. And I'll show Lord Niroku to his chambers." Katia and Niroku headed to their rooms.  
  
~Niroku. ~ Katia thought.  
  
~Yeah. ~ Niroku thought.  
  
~Thanks for coming with me. And you might want to know that the worst is yet to come. We have to sit down and eat with my parents later. ~ Katia thought. Niroku could see that she wasn't at all happy about the prospect.  
  
"Um, Lady Katia." Johna said when they reached her room. "You might want to know that your father insisted we get rid of all your short-skirted dresses that you left behind."  
  
"That means that the only thing that I have to wear here is the long dresses."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, I guess that's what I get for leaving a couple behind." Niroku could see that she looked even less happy about that.  
  
~*~*Just before dinner*~*~  
  
Katia was sitting in the living room in a long navy-blue dress with long sleeves that flared out at the end. There was a rope-like tie around her waist that was gold-colored along with a gold colored square rim around her neck and a long strip of fabric down the middle. In other words, the type of dress she was expected to wear but really didn't want to. Her short hair was done up into a bun with a few tendrils hanging down. When Niroku saw her he gasped inaudibly. He thought she was simply stunning.  
  
"What?" Katia asked when she saw him staring at her. "Like I said I look stupid in this kind of thing." She blushed self-consciously.  
  
"No you don't." Niroku said, not quite realizing what he was saying. When he realized what he had said he blushed a light pink. "Well, I'm sure you look a lot better than I do." He tugged nervously at the collar of his tuxedo. It wasn't actually his but it had been fitted to him when he had arrived. It too was a dark blue with gold trimmings on the hem. "Your family seems to have a thing about gold and blue." Niroku said to lighten the mood.  
  
"Yeah. They seem to think that all nobles should wear dark colors with the exception of gold. They won't even allow silver thinking it's below their rank." Katia snorted. She obviously didn't like the idea. "Well, are you ready to meet the wolves, otherwise known as my parents?"  
  
"Yeah, let's go." Niroku and Katia walked into the study where Katia's mom and dad were waiting. Katia bowed and Niroku followed suit. "Hello, mother father. Like I said, I've come to visit."  
  
"Yes, I see that very well." Katia mother, Soria, said. "Very good, though it has been quite a long time."  
  
"Yes, what kept you?" Katia father, Tian, asked.  
  
"I've been busy." Niroku could tell without reading her mind that she was nervous. She didn't want to be here and Niroku couldn't blame her with parents like that. Katia's mother.Soria was it.was tight a pristine. Not a hair out of place on the woman and she reminded Niroku more of a doll than a human. Katia's father.Tian..was almost as bad as his wife. He was just barely looser than his wife, though he did wear a tight suit and his mustache had not a hair out of place.  
  
"And who is this?" Soria asked stiffly as she looked at Niroku. Her eyes lingered longer than necessary on his dog-ears and claws. He saw poorly disguised disgust in her eyes.  
  
"This is Niroku. My traveling partner and my friend." Katia said. Niroku was glad he wasn't on the receiving end of the venomous glare she was shooting her mother. It still sent a chill down his spine.  
  
The glaring match between the mother and daughter was interrupted by a knock at the door. Both males were very grateful for this.  
  
"My lady." The maid at the door said. "Your dinner guest is here."  
  
"Very good Matilda." Soria said stiffly and brushed past her daughter and Niroku. Niroku felt Katia relax slightly when her father followed her mother and left the room.  
  
"That went well." Niroku said.  
  
"Yeah. We're just lucky we caught them in a good mood. Normally they'd be worse than just insults." Katia said. "Well, we better get down stairs or else I'll have her on my case for the rest of my life." Katia walked out the door followed by a stunned Niroku. 'This was them on a good day.' He thought. 'Well, I'd hate to see them on a bad day.'  
  
Katia and Niroku walked into the living room again and waited till someone came to get them for dinner. As it turns out, they didn't have to wait long. A maid came bustling in about a minute later and told them that Lady Soria had called them to the hallway to enter the dinning room for dinner. When they reached the hallway Niroku felt Katia take a step back.  
  
~Oh no, why him. ~ Katia thoughts came in loud and clear to Niroku. All Niroku could see was a tall raven-haired man standing with Soria and Tian.  
  
~Who? ~ Niroku shot back.  
  
Katia just paled and uttered a few words under her breath. Niroku was the only one who could hear it, but to him it came in loud and clear. "Jackon. My former fiancée." 


	10. Not Him

Not Him.  
  
AN: You know the drill. These characters are mine so don't use them without my consent.  
  
Niroku heard the words loud and clear. They repeated in his mind a couple of times before he fully realized what had made Katia pale. 'It's the guy who betrayed her-' His thoughts were cut off as a slight breeze started in the room. It was so small that it could have easily been passed for something coming from outside, but he knew better. He knew that it would only get worse if it wasn't stopped. Katia exact words from when she had told him about this came to his mind.  
  
Flashback  
  
It had been two days since the half-moon and Niroku had asked a question that had been bugging him.  
  
"Hey Katia?" Niroku asked.  
  
"Yeah?" Katia responded. She didn't use her mind sweep to find out what it was because she had promised him that she wouldn't do so unless he gave her permission.  
  
"Well, um.I was wondering. Remember when I said you seemed a lot different when we first met back up?" Katia nodded at this. "Well, I was wondering.before you were so outgoing with your emotions. Especially when you were upset. Now it seems as though you keep it all bottled up. Why?"  
  
"Well, there is a simple explanation. You know that since I joined with Frincara my powers have increased tremendously. Hell, I don't even know how much they have increased." Niroku nodded. He was nervous because something had to be wrong whenever she cursed. "Well, I have to keep the stronger negative emotions in check or else I might very well lose control of my powers. That could be disastrous and I'm not sure how to stop it if it ever happens."  
  
End Flashback  
  
'Oh shit. How can I distract her?' Niroku thought.  
  
~ Katia. ~ He shot to her in her mind speech. ~You have to calm down. Don't worry; I'm here to help you. ~ He slowly felt the wind die down until it was gone. To think all this happened in the space of a few seconds.  
  
~Don't worry, I'm fine now. I'm sorry that I almost lost control like that. ~ Katia sent back to him.  
  
"Hello Lady Katia." Jackon said. All the people around Katia and Niroku were totally oblivious to what had just happened. Katia doubted that they even noticed the tiny breeze that had swept through the room.  
  
"Hello Jackon. And to what do we owe the pleasure of this visit." Niroku could tell that Katia was trying very hard to keep calm and be polite even thought she would rather be anywhere else but where she was.  
  
"Well, my Lady. I couldn't pass up a chance to see you. I heard you were back after your journey. I'm hoping that you will be with us for a while."  
  
"Of course she will." Soria answered promptly.  
  
The dinner bell rung at that moment calling them all into the dining room, Jackon too because Katia's mother had asked him to stay for dinner. It was very lucky that the bell rung when it did because Katia was furious and would very likely have done some very impolite thing right then. The first thing on her hind was to kill her mother but she would've probably settled for just slapping her. Katia was still fuming as they sat down but she was hiding it so well that only Niroku could tell. They sat around a round table with Niroku on Katia's right and, much to her displeasure and discomfort, Jackon on her left. Her mother was sitting on Jackon's left with Tian on her left and Niroku's right.  
  
They managed to get through dinner without any major explosions of energy from Katia thanks to Niroku helping her keep her emotions and thus her powers from running loose. After dinner Katia collapsed onto her bed and sighed. She sent a mental thanks to Niroku for helping her.  
  
~Hey Katia? ~ Niroku asked her mentally from his room down the hall.  
  
~Yeah? What is it? ~ She answered him.  
  
~Well, I was wondering if you were ever going to tell your parents about why you left four years ago. ~ Niroku cringed from a distance just waiting for her mental shouting to come and come it did.  
  
~HELL NO!!!! I won't tell them. I can't. It's hard enough to tell someone I trust. How the hell do you expect me to tell them? And for that matter, do you really think they'd believe my. They'd probably think I was feeding them a load of bullshit so I could get the engagement formally cancelled. Though don't ask me why I would even bother considering it was basically cancelled since left and didn't return for over FOUR YEARS. ~  
  
~I know, I know. But I'm sure you would feel better if you just tell them. Try, I'll be right there with you. Please. ~  
  
~Damn you. How do you always make me do things like this? Okay fine. ~  
  
~I don't know, but thanks for doing this. ~  
  
~You're going to owe me big time. And don't forget that if my parents start insulting you in their own was it wasn't me that suggested we go through this shit. ~  
  
~Damn, I hate it when you come up with something like that. But yeah I know. Tomorrow then. It's too late to do it now anyway. ~  
  
~Fine. I'll see you in the morning then. Goodnight. ~  
  
~Goodnight Katia. Hope you have a pleasant sleep. ~  
  
~You and me both. Well, have a good night's rest we're going to face the wolves tomorrow. Sweet dreams Niroku. ~ And with that she cut off contact and lay back onto her bed. She knew that what she was going to do tomorrow was what she had to do, but she still didn't like it. 'Well, I already said I would and I never back down. Ever.' And with that she fell asleep. Or at least as close to real sleep as she ever got, she was still alert even in her own home.  
  
Niroku stayed up just a little longer thinking. 'I really hope that she doesn't totally lose it tomorrow. I'm not sure what I'd do if she did. Well, I'll worry about that tomorrow.' And with that he too fell asleep, only he fell into a real sleep. Still wary and slightly aware of his surroundings, but none the less more of a sleep that Katia had gone into.  
  
AN: Review if you want me to continue this. I'm dead serious. 


	11. Facing the Wolves

Facing the "Wolves"  
  
AN: You know the drill, these are my characters and ideas so don't use them without my permission. Review if you want a lemon as a separate story. Please R/R if you wish for me to continue.  
  
Katia woke up at dawn the next morning. It was habit by now and didn't bother her a bit. She felt perfectly fine. Or she did until she remembered where she was and what she had promised Niroku she'd do today.  
  
'I really don't want to tell them, but I guess I have to. I promised Niroku that I would and I'm not about to break a promise to him.' Katia thought.  
  
'~You would've had to tell them eventually anyway. They are your parents after all. They deserve to know even if you don't like them.~' A voice said. Katia recognized the voice as Fincara.  
  
'You could've helped me last night ya know. We almost had an unnatural disaster on our hands.'  
  
'~I knew you could handle it.~' Fincara said while slowly materializing in front of Katia. She looked almost like a projection, and that's exactly what anyone who would've walked in the room right then would've seen.  
  
'You just got lucky that Niroku was there. He was the only reason I didn't lose control. He has that effect on me.'  
  
Just then there was a knock on the door and both Katia and Fincara recognized who it was by their aura.  
  
*~*~Couple Minutes ago~*~*  
  
Niroku also woke up at dawn as it was habit now that he had traveled with Katia. At first he couldn't remember where he was, then the memory of last night came back to him. He sat up and decided to see if Katia was awake. He just strode out of his room without changing because he like Katia had been tired out from the day's events. He knew, without having to communicate with her, that Katia had also slept in last night's clothes and had nothing to worry about. He stood at the door about to knock when he felt a strange presence within the room along with Katia. It seemed familiar and yet he couldn't remember where it could possibly have come from.  
  
'Oh man. I just hope it's NOT one of Fincara creepy relatives or her stupid ex-fiancée.'  
  
Niroku knocked on the door just incase it wasn't. He walked in when he heard a muffled call telling him it was okay to come in. He walked in on the strangest sight he had ever seen. It looked like there were two of Katia. The one he knew and another one that was wearing Katia's normal attire. The major difference he noticed was the eyes. The hazy looking Katia's eyes were those of Fincara. And then he realized where he'd felt that aura before.  
  
"Will you close the door." Katia said, looking at Niroku. "I really don't want to cause a seen because a maid walked in and saw Fincara standing here looking like a ghost."  
  
Niroku closed the door. "How?" he asked looking at the two of them.  
  
"~This is another talent we have. We are able to communicate this way as well as when I'm not standing here 'looking like a ghost' as Katia put it.~"  
  
"I wasn't sure how else to put it. He doesn't know about anything from the future so I didn't know how else to put it." Katia said.  
  
Niroku was thoroughly perplexed by this strange new development. It was just plain strange standing there and looking at Katia and Fincara both at the same time. "Um.Oh yeah, Katia you said you were going to tell your parents today." Niroku reminded her.  
  
Katia groaned. "Don't remind me. I hate this, I really don't want to do this, but I guess they deserve to know. Even if they are uncaring bastards they are my parents."  
  
"I'll go get changed, then we'll go down together." Niroku said.  
  
"~I'll talk to you later.~" Fincara said as she slowly faded out of sight.  
  
About ten minutes later and after much arguing Katia and Niroku walked down the hall to her parents' office in the clothes they had arrived in the day before. All of her pouches in place and both necklaces around Katia's neck and Niroku's necklace around his. Katia knocked on her parents' office door.  
  
"Come in." came a curt reply. They both recognized the voice as belonging to Soria.  
  
"Hello mother." Katia said as she walked into the room followed by Niroku. "Niroku and I just wanted to inform you that we'll be leaving today."  
  
"No you aren't. Last night you promised Jackon you'd stay for a while. Anyway, you have yet to give us a reason to why you didn't wish to speak to Jackon last night."  
  
"No mother, I didn't say I'd stay. You however did, and as I'm twenty I no longer have to follow your every wish and whim. And if you give us some time Niroku and I will explain about what has been happening." Katia said. Niroku felt her tense. She was not happy.  
  
~Katia.calm down. ~ Niroku said to her.  
  
~Don't worry just yet. I'll be able to hold it in at least until we finish the explanation. ~ Katia replied.  
  
With that Katia and Niroku sat down on two chairs facing Soria and Tian, or the parents from hell as Katia lovingly referred to them. Katia began to explain what had happened four years ago that had caused her to leave. Niroku also told them of his travels while searching for Katia. Neither went into very much detail as neither wished to share that much with Katia's parents. When they finished they sat in an uncomfortable silence before Soria spoke.  
  
"Katia, am I to believe that you actually believe we'll accept this story as the truth." Tian said.  
  
"Yes father, mother. What I have told you is the truth."  
  
"Well, we knew you'd come up with a story to formally break the engagement, but that was preposterous. I can't believe you actually expect us to believe that." Soria said.  
  
~Told you so. ~ Katia shot at Niroku before saying aloud, "I see no need to break the engagement now as you no longer have a say in the matter. I have officially become responsible for my own action, and anyways it has been four years since I left."  
  
Niroku mentally cringed when he felt Katia's anger and frustration.  
  
"We will not accept you traipsing off into the woods with this half- breed as your companion." Soria said coldly.  
  
Niroku felt Katia outrage and also felt a soft breeze start up, enough to ruffle the papers on the desk. He was sorely tempted to let her take her anger out, but in the end he chose to calm her.  
  
~Katia, calm down. Their words don't matter. ~ He felt Katia struggling to get a hold of her emotions.  
  
~Fine, but be warned, the next thing that comes out of either of their mouths may set me off. I don't think I could get control again, hell I doubt I'd want to. ~ Katia replied. The wind slowly died down.  
  
"Mother, father, Niroku and I will take our leave now." And with that said Katia and Niroku stood up and walked out the door.  
  
They walked back to their room, packed, and after a quick goodbye to Katia's old chambermaid they left.  
  
"I told you they were horrible." Katia said to Niroku as they walked down the street.  
  
"I know. Damn, I didn't expect them to be that bad though." Niroku said.  
  
They entered the forest and set out yet again on their long journey. 


	12. Sister Trouble Again

Sister Trouble Again  
  
AN: Of course, everything in here is mine so don't use it without my permission. And for all those wondering why this is on "crossovers", it's because it will eventually crossover with some Japanese Animation (Japanese cartoons for all those who didn't know) and if you don't know the anime don't worry. I'll include a site address for info. in the author's note.  
  
It was just another day in feudal Japan. It had been about a week since the incident with Katia's parents. Niroku's human night had come and gone without any great incident. (AN: for those wondering, as a human Niroku looks the same as usual except he has human ears, no claws, and not as much speed or strength.) This they both considered very, very lucky. Unfortunately, this peace can never last long for these two.  
  
"Niroku, do you sense something?" Katia asked. They were walking on the outskirts of a village following a path in the woods.  
  
"Now that you mention it, yes. What do you think it is?" Niroku replied.  
  
"I'm almost afraid to say it because I'm always correct when it comes to these people." Katia said with an ironic smile.  
  
"Who is it?" Niroku asked. Though now he had a pretty good hunch about who it probably was.  
  
"It another one of my sisters." Katia said simply.  
  
"Shit. I was afraid of that. Which one this time?" Niroku cursed.  
  
Katia smirked. "Kaira this time. She's the third oldest. Older and stronger than the other two that we've faced."  
  
"Great. Where is she?" Niroku knew that her sister couldn't be too close because Katia was still herself. Fincara hadn't yet taken over to fight.  
  
~ She's closing in. Not to fast, but fast enough. Let's stop at this clearing here. ~ Katia said, reverting to telepathy so as not to be overheard.  
  
~ Okay, let's go. ~ Niroku replied. They both stepped into the clearing.  
  
A few seconds later her sister Kaira appeared. She looked very haughty, but nothing that they couldn't handle. She was tall with long, waist-length, blond hair and deep green eyes.  
  
"Hello sister. I see you were expecting me. How nice of you to create a welcome party for me." Kaira said.  
  
"Stow it sister. Tell me why you're here. You can't be here to fight me since you're in you normal form, not possessing a human." Katia spat. She put emphasis on the word "sister" so Kaira knew that she was just being sarcastic. Niroku saw that Fincara was back again, and now he realized that the woman in front of him wasn't human at all.  
  
'Why'd she do that? All of her sisters know that Fincara won't kill an innocent human because that would force Katia to far down to ever come in control again. So what is this sister up to?'  
  
Unfortunately Katia was just as lost as Niroku. Unlike with demons, humans, and all hybrids she couldn't read her sisters' mind. Or any god's or goddess's for that matter unless they permitted her too. The same thing went her mind to them. This'll explain why neither Niroku nor Katia reacted in time when a net suddenly appeared over Katia and trapped her. The net was a regular rope net, but it was entwined with poison ivy. Katia's knees buckled and she fell to the ground.  
  
"You..bitch." Katia managed to say. Niroku stood not knowing what exactly to do. Sure he knew he had to get the net off her and fast, but he didn't know how to get it off without her sister stopping him.  
  
"What's wrong little sister. Feeling faint. Too bad, looks like I won. Now I just have to wait for you to vanish. In the mean time I'll take care of your friend here." Kaira said. Suddenly she lunged at Niroku who had barely enough time to get out of the way before he was hit.  
  
Katia was having trouble staying conscious as she lay under the net. She gathered up her energy to get Niroku's attention.  
  
~ Niroku. Niroku! Get my sword..use it against Kaira. NOW! ~ and with that Katia fainted.  
  
Niroku had heard her and understood. He suddenly ran over to the place where Katia lay and where she had dropped her sword, but her barely had enough time to pick it up before her was attacked yet again by Kaira.  
  
"Humph. I though a partner of my sister would be stronger than you. You're barely worth a minute of my time, but I'll kill you just to spite her."  
  
Niroku drew the sword. He felt a flash of disappointment when he saw it was just a regular steel sword. He had seen it once before. When they were battling a minor demon Katia had drawn it and it was like a diamond. It cut through the demon like it was nothing but air. Suddenly it flashed and blinded both him and Kaira for a moment. When he looked down again he saw that the sword was clear like a diamond. He suddenly knew what to do. He attacked.  
  
The sword cut through Kaira, and she disappeared. Niroku rushed over to Katia and pulled the net off of her. He thanked the gods that she hadn't begun to fade yet. He pulled her over to of the trees and began to remove their camping stuff from her pack.  
  
"Hey, you need help with that?" A voice said from the tree where he had just laid Katia down.  
  
"Nope. I got all the stuff out. Why don't you get the food ready to cook while I get the firewood. After supper I have a couple questions to ask you." Niroku said while standing up.  
  
"Okay. Hurry back." And with that they went about their assigned tasks.  
  
*~*~*~*After supper*~*~*~*  
  
"Okay, now what did you want to ask me about?" Katia asked, looking across the fire at Niroku.  
  
"Well, first I was wondering how I could use your sword." Niroku said.  
  
"Simply put I guess you could say that anyone with a good heart and almost any type of powers as long as they're relatively strong can use them. If the person doesn't fit those requirements then it is just like any other steel blade. What else?" Katia said.  
  
"Well, I was wondering what it was made of." Niroku said.  
  
"It's a special type of crystal that becomes as clear and harder than a diamond when held by the type of person I just described to you. What's amazing is that any user with a strong will can alter the sword's appearance. They can make it longer, shorter, sharper, duller, bigger, smaller, reverse-bladed, and so on. There are only three in the whole world that are currently in existence." Katia said.  
  
"Wow. How'd you get it?" Niroku asked.  
  
"Fincara gave it to me. You could say that it was a tribute to her by one of her followers. But don't worry, that was the only sword like this that was ever used for a tribute to a god or goddess." Katia added quickly at seeing the terrified look on Niroku's face. She knew he was thinking about what would happen if one of her sister's or her fiancée got hold of it.  
  
"Okay, last two questions. First, do you know where the other two swords are? And second, can you teach me how to use it in case something like what happened today happens again?" Niroku said.  
  
Katia grinned. "In fact, I do know where both swords are. One is at the bottom of the ocean and," Katia reached into her pack and pulled out a sword scabbard identical to the one around her waist, "here is the other."  
  
Niroku's jaw dropped. "How did you get that?" He asked.  
  
"I found it during my travels alone. I kept it in case I ever found someone to give it too. As it turns out I did." Katia said. She grinned even more.  
  
"Who?" Niroku asked never guessing the answer.  
  
"You. That also answers your second question. I giving this sword to you, and I'm gonna teach you how to use it." Katia said.  
  
"Wow." Niroku said slightly in shock. "Wow. Uh..thank you." He suddenly grinned. "Now I get to have a kick butt sword like yours. That's awesome."  
  
"Good. We'll start practice tomorrow. Sweet dreams." Katia said. And, still grinning, she settled back against the tree and fell "asleep."  
  
"Sweet dreams." He said. The fire had already burnt down and was now smoldering. He slowly fell asleep, happy that he had seen Katia grin. He hadn't realized how much he missed seeing her grin all the time. And with that he too fell asleep. 


	13. Old Enemies

Old Enemies  
  
AN: All these characters are mine. Don't use them without permission. I know you may hate me for the next couple chapters, but just keep reading. It gets better.  
  
It had been nearly two weeks of relative peace for Katia and Niroku. Sure, they had the normal demon attacks, but no crazy sisters or fiancée had come to try and kill/capture her. But they both knew it was too good to last.  
  
"It's been too peaceful lately. I don't like it. Last time something even remotely close to this happened we were attacked shortly afterward." Katia said to Niroku. They had made camp and had just finished eating. It was dusk by the shade of the light.  
  
"I know, but I have a feeling it won't last much longer." Niroku said. He was extremely worried because the more peaceful things got the worse the trouble would be when it came.  
  
"Speak of the devil." Katia said, standing up. A man had just walked into the glade. He looked to be about thirty, but impeccably dressed.  
  
"Why Fincara, is that any kind of greeting to give your old friend?" The man said.  
  
Niroku looked at Katia and saw that, while she had Fincara's eyes, she had gone frighteningly pale. He knew that that couldn't be a good sign.  
  
"Like hell you were my friend. Get out, Toku. I beat you once and I can do it again." Katia/Fincara said. 'Shit! I knew something like this was going to happen.' She thought to herself.  
  
"That's not going to happen my dear, for you see I have gotten stronger. But I have a proposal. You come to my castle tomorrow for a one- on-one duel, and I won't attack you friend there on the night that you're human and can't defend him." Katia went, if possible, even paler. "Yes, I know about the night you turn human, and I'll use it to my advantage."  
  
"She's not going." Niroku said. He was suddenly afraid of this man because not just anyone could scare Katia like that. In fact, this was only the second time he'd seen her remotely scared since he had first met her.  
  
"Don't try it Niroku. He'll kill you." Katia said, making sure to keep her eyes on the sorcerer in front of her.  
  
"I expect you tomorrow night my dear, or the next night I'll attack." And with that Toku disappeared.  
  
Katia sat down and proceeded to curse in many, many languages. She was not happy to say the least. When she calmed down a little Niroku asked the question he'd wanted to since the man had appeared. "Who was that guy Katia?"  
  
"The worst person who could've showed up. I should've guessed though. After all, it was really too peaceful." Katia took a deep breath. "Sit down Niroku. This might take a little time to explain." Niroku sat down and looked across the fire to her. "As I said before, his name is Toku. He's a sorcerer who, three years ago, began to attack demons, priests, priestess, and all sorts of other people to prove he was the strongest. About two and a half years ago he came and attacked me. Our fight lasted several hours. We both parried each other's blows, neither one of us making any leeway. I got lucky because I got in a lucky shot when I came at him and he got distracted and only half-blocked. I knocked him down, and then I collapsed onto my knees. He was severely injured on his right side. He teleported out of there really quickly, as though determined not to be completely beaten. I still remember his last words as he disappeared. They were 'I will come to fight you. I'll come when you least expect it.' I was tense, ready for his attack at all times during the first half of a year, but then I remembered what he said and knew it would be pointless to try and predict when he would come. The problem will be how much stronger he's gotten." Katia said. She finished the story. She had left out a few details though, but Niroku didn't notice. 'I can't tell him what else he said. That he would come back and if I didn't accept the duel then he would kill the one I love most. Why did I have to fall in love with Niroku? If I hadn't he'd be safe right now.'  
  
Niroku noticed a strange look pass over her face, but he didn't comment because he had the feeling that she wasn't in a very talkative mood at the moment. "So, we'll go tomorrow and we can beat him together. There's no need to worry Katia." He said. 'I won't let him hurt you because, I'm still not sure how, but somehow..I've fallen in love with you.' Both were unaware of each other thoughts as the light finally faded fully into night. Katia then Niroku fell asleep as the fire burned it self down to embers then went out completely.  
  
*~*~*~Next Morning~*~*~*  
  
They were running toward Toku's castle at break-neck speed. As they raced they both were consumed by their own thoughts.  
  
'I won't let her go in alone. For some strange reason I have the feeling that I may never see her again if I do. I must follow her at all costs and I will help her no matter what. I love her too much not to.' Niroku thought as he ran. Katia made sure not to run too fast and they were running at the exact same speed stride for stride.  
  
'I can't let him come in with me. But I have to do something before I say goodbye. I will not let him come with me, no matter what. If I do, Toku will kill him, I know he will, and I couldn't bear it if the man I loved died because he tried to protect me.' Katia thought.  
  
The next thing they knew they were standing side by side at the entrance of Toku's castle. Niroku took a step before Katia reached out to stop him.  
  
"I'm going with you Katia. You won't stop me." Niroku said, facing her.  
  
Katia took a step toward him and, to his immense surprise, kissed him. She broke apart and smiled sadly at him. "I'm sorry." She said. The next thing he knew his breath was knocked completely out of him and he collapsed unconscious. Katia had punched him in the stomach to knock him out. (AN: it is possible to do that for all those who think I made that up) She put a shield around Niroku's unconscious form and said, "I really am sorry about this, and I wish I could've told you that I love you." And with that she walked into the castle alone to face her greatest opponent in what may be her final battle. 


	14. The Price of Winning

The Price of Winning  
  
AN: The usual claimer. These characters are mine as is the story in general. Don't use without my express permission. Also keep in mind that I'm not good at writing long battle scenes so don't be too harsh. Also since this is going to have a long battle scene I'll just call Katia Katia even when Fincara is in control.  
  
Katia strode into the castle. As she stepped into the halls the doors closed behind her. She cast on last miserable glance behind her where she left the man she loved unconscious before she looked forward with a determined glint in her eyes. She wouldn't lose.  
  
'Ready to go Fincara?' Katia thought. Fincara took over as they strode into the main hall.  
  
"So you are here. I'm glad and very punctual per usual. Very good." Toku's voice rang through the hall.  
  
"Come on out Toku you bastard. You know very well why I'm here" Katia/Fincara called out.  
  
Slowly Toku materialized in the hall and said with mock sorrow. "Why Fincara, I'm hurt. And here I thought you had just come to visit."  
  
"Stow it. I want to finish this. What weapons are we using?" Katia said.  
  
"Same as last time. You may use swords, your physical body, and any type of magic you have. Does that suit you?" Toku said as his sword appeared in front of him. He used a saber instead of a katana. (AN: for those who were wondering, the difference is mainly where the swords are from and slightly about their build.)  
  
"Fine." Katia drew her katana and it became clear and glowed with an unearthly light.  
  
"I see you've acquired a new sword. That won't help you anyway." Toku said.  
  
Suddenly he charged at Katia. She managed to block but barely. He struck again. Katia blocked that one and the next few easily then she went onto the offensive. Toku barely blocked two strikes to the body before he jumped out of range.  
  
"I see you've gotten much better with the sword, very good. This will prove to be more interesting than I thought." Toku said  
  
Suddenly a ball of pure energy shot at Katia. She barely managed to get her sword up in time. Even so she was still shot against the wall and created a huge crater in it. She stood up and retaliated with her own blast of energy. Several actually. Neither person wasted energy on anything but the most grievous injuries that required attention for them to be able to continue fighting. Eventually Katia tried something she hadn't tried yet. She shot an energy ball at him again, but she followed behind it, completely hidden from view. Toku dissipated the energy, but the next thing he knew he was flying toward the wall behind him. Katia had hit him when his guard was down, and he had gone flying.  
  
He stood up suddenly, very pissed off indeed. "You bitch." He said while wiping some blood off of the side of his mouth.  
  
Katia smirked. "What's wrong Toku, losing your touch? You wouldn't have been hit that easily before." Katia taunted. Both of them had lost a lot of blood from all the injuries they had sustained.  
  
He attacked again. By this time both swords lay dropped and forgotten on the hard ground. They were fighting with energy and their own bodies alone. Katia used a shield against his energy attacks as they suddenly appeared on all sides. She didn't know from which direction he was coming from. Suddenly a pair of hands grabbed her throat from in front of her and began to choke her.  
  
"I've got you now. You can't escape me, you know I've won." Toku said. Katia felt her senses start to dull from the lack of oxygen. She had to do something. "You know your lover is on his way right now." Toku said, interrupting her thoughts. "He's woken up and is now wondering through my halls lost because of the spells. He's trying to find you, too bad he'll be too late."  
  
Katia had known that Niroku was in the castle. She had known the second he had woken up. Suddenly an idea came to her mind. She knew that there was only one way to win and she had no other choice. She wouldn't let the bastard sorcerer in front of her live. Fincara wouldn't kill him. Katia knew because Fincara didn't want to force Katia out of her own body. So Katia took over. 'I'm sorry Niroku.' She thought. As her sight began to get blurry her sword shot from where it lay behind her into her hand. She focused her mind to make it shorter. Suddenly she brought it in front of her and thrust it through Toku's heart and twisted. He screamed and dropped Katia. Next thing Katia knew she had been impaled by a hidden sword that Toku had carried. They had both collapsed.  
  
"Looks like it's a draw." Toku said with difficulty. Neither had enough energy to heal themselves. "I'll see you in hell." And with that he died, never to hurt any innocent again.  
  
Katia focused all her energy that was left in staying alive until Niroku arrived. She had to tell him something. She knew the spells on the castle were lifted now that the sorcerer was dead. They weren't strong enough to last even while their caster was dead. She closed her eyes focusing all hr energy to staying alive. And that is how Niroku found her a few seconds later.  
  
When Niroku had woken up he knew what had happened. Katia had knocked him out to keep him from helping her. He rushed into the castle, but because of what he could only guess were spells her scent disappeared after the first fork on both sides. He knew he was headed in the right direction, but because of the spells he sensed he couldn't reach and that's why he instantly ran to Katia the second he sensed the spells disappear. A few seconds later he came to the room where her scent was the strongest, and he opened the doors to reveal the worst sight he could ever imagine. Katia lay dying on the floor if not already dead. He rushed over to her, hoping that he wasn't too late. He pulled the sword out from her stomach and gently lifted her into his arms.  
  
"Katia please, wake up. Please." Niroku said. He was close to tears, which was new for him. He had never cried.  
  
"Niroku..." A weak voice said from where Katia lay in his arms. She opened her eyes.  
  
"Katia. That the gods that your still alive." Niroku said, extremely relieved.  
  
"I'm sorry...I didn't...tell you before." Katia said weakly.  
  
"Shh. Save your strength." Niroku said, though deep down he knew it was already too late.  
  
"I have...to tell you something. I'm...sorry I didn't...tell you before, but...I l-love you." Katia smiled at him then closed her eyes to the world.  
  
Niroku sat in shock. "No. Katia, no. You can't die. Please. No." Niroku said as tears fell down his cheeks and landed on Katia's face. He buried his head into her chest and cried.  
  
AN: For all those who want to kill me right now, don't worry, I wouldn't let things end like this. Just read the next chapter an see what happens. 


	15. Choice

Choice  
  
AN: Usual claimer. All these characters and the story in general are mine and mine alone. Don't use them without my express permission.  
  
Niroku continued to cry over Katia's body when he suddenly felt her begin to become lighter. He looked down, afraid of what he might see. His fears were confirmed when he saw her beginning to disappear.  
  
"No. Please no." He grasped her desperately trying to keep her there but it was no use. Her body completely disappeared. The only things left behind to prove she ever existed were the Silver Life Jewel and the stone he had given her. Numbly Niroku picked them up. He felt like his heart had been ripped into a million pieces. Katia, the woman he loved, had died before he had even told her that he loved her. He silently vowed to himself that he would first complete the jewel, as Katia would've wished, and then he would join her in death.  
  
Niroku slowly walked out of the castle to finish his task so he could rejoin Katia forever.  
  
*~*~*Katia*~*~*  
  
When Katia awoke she found herself in a meadow with a river right in front of her. There was one bridge crossing the river.  
  
"So, this is death?" Katia said aloud.  
  
"Not quite." A voice similar to her own said behind her. Katia spun around to come face to face with Fincara. "You're at the crossroads between life and death."  
  
"Fincara? But I thought we separated if...when I died." Katia said uncertainly.  
  
"Yes, we do. But you have a choice. You can choose to live or die. You can choose to live again on earth, or you can choose to rest eternally in death." Fincara said. She looked at Katia who smiled ironically.  
  
"Two months ago I would've been sure or my answer and chosen right away because I had nothing except my mission to live for, but now...I'm not so sure. I fell in love. That changed things drastically, but I don't know if he loves me back." Katia said. She looked directly at Fincara seeking advice.  
  
"I'd say that falling in love, regardless of whether or not the person loves you back, is a reason to live. But I may be wrong. Certain people believe that if your love doesn't love you back life isn't worth living. So it all depends on what you believe." Fincara said. She looked at Katia and smiled.  
  
"I believe that as long as I can be near him I'll be happy." Katia said with a smile. "I choose to live again."  
  
"You get one more chance to take back your decision. Are you willing to go through the most emotionally painful experience of your life to live again? Is it worth it?" Fincara said seriously.  
  
"You mean I would be betrayed by one I thought loved me?" Katia said. "Even if I would have to go through that I will choose life. I love Niroku too much to leave him."  
  
"Very good. When you are sent back to the living world your memories will be locked away until you've completed what I have warned you about. But after that your memory will return."  
  
Katia nodded. She walked up to Fincara and embraced her. "Thank you." She said.  
  
Fincara smiled. "Go now little one. Back to life."  
  
"One question."  
  
"What?" Fincara asked.  
  
"When I return to life will you and I still be joined?" Katia asked apprehensively. She really didn't want to lose the woman who had become her mother basically. For Fincara had always protected her and watched over her.  
  
"Yes, we will. Don't worry about that. Now go." Fincara said. And with that Katia walked away from the meadow and the river.  
  
*~*~*Niroku*~*~*  
  
It had been two months since Katia had died. He had traveled and collected a few shards of the jewel, but since he had no miko powers he couldn't fuse them together. He still carried the two necklaces that had been left behind when Katia's body had disappeared. He kept her stone with his as he traveled miserable through feudal Japan.  
  
One day Niroku was walking down a dirt road on the way to the next village where he sensed a jewel fragment near by. Suddenly he heard a familiar voice from behind him, but he thought it was just his imagination. It had done that often enough. Making hear Katia's voice when she was never there. Therefore he was very surprised when a woman who appeared to be no more than eighteen ran past him. He froze.  
  
"Katia..." He said. 'But how...I saw her die. I held her in my arms as she died. How can she be here?' Niroku was about to brush it off as his imagination playing tricks on him again before he heard a voice call out.  
  
"Katia! Hurry with the vegetables! We need to clean them for the inn guests tonight!" A plump woman called from the inn about 50 meters from where Niroku stood. He thought that the woman was talking to someone behind him when the woman who had just run past answered her. That was too much of a coincidence. A woman who looked like Katia and had her name. He knew that it couldn't be a reincarnation because the reincarnate wouldn't even be born yet.  
  
"What the hell..." He muttered to himself. He decided to board in that inn tonight. He had enough money, hell he had enough to buy the inn and any surrounding things he wanted. Katia had had plenty of money and all of it had been in the rucksack she'd left behind. He hadn't used it, but now he did because that woman could possibly be someone related to Katia or something like that. He pulled a hat over his head to hide his ears so the innkeeper wouldn't be scared by that fact that he resembled a demon. There was nothing to be done about his eyed, but nobody really noticed any way.  
  
When Niroku reached the inn he went straight to the desk and the plump woman sitting behind it.  
  
"Hello sir. How can we help you?" she asked.  
  
"I would like to rent a room here." Niroku said.  
  
"How long will you be staying here?" the woman asked.  
  
"I'm not sure. It depends on how long my business here will take. Can I pay you, maybe at the beginning of each week for the whole week?" Niroku said.  
  
"Sure. I'll have my daughter take you up to your room." The woman said as Niroku handed her the first payment. "Katia! Will you come here for a moment?" The woman called into the kitchen  
  
"Coming." A voice Niroku had no trouble recognizing called back. He stared in shock because the woman who came out was Katia. Not someone who just looked like her, but identical, so identical that the only thing that makes sense is if it is Katia. "Yes mother. What do you want?" Katia said. She glanced at Niroku, but Niroku saw clearly that she didn't recognize him. He pondered this for a second before the woman's voice broke into his thoughts.  
  
"Katia, will you take Niroku here up to room 23B." (AN: Niroku had signed his name on a contract that lent the room to him specifically.)  
  
"Okay. Come this way." Niroku followed Katia as she walked up two flights of stairs and walked down a hallway to a door marked 23B. "Her you go." She said handing him the key. "If you wish to eat the kitchens are open until 11 o'clock and open again at dawn. The main meal times are 7, 12, and 7 o'clock, but you can eat at any time." With that said Katia walked off and Niroku walked into his room.  
  
"What the hell is going on here?" he said aloud.  
  
"~That's simple.~" a voice behind him said. He turned around and saw Fincara.  
  
"Would you explain it to me?" Niroku said, still to shocked at seeing Katia to react to seeing Fincara as well. "Who was that, and why did she look just like Katia and even have the same name?"  
  
"~It's because that was Katia. You see when she reached the crossroads between life and death I gave her a choice between being alive again and staying dead. She chose life even though I told her that she would have to experience the most emotionally painful experience. And also knowing that until she had experienced this she wouldn't have her memories from before.~" Fincara said calmly.  
  
"So that is Katia." Niroku said getting excited and daring to hope for the first time in two months.  
  
"~Yes, but you must not interfere. If she doesn't experience this she'll never get her memories back.~" Fincara said.  
  
"So what can I do? I can't just do nothing." Niroku said.  
  
"~Become her friend and help her when this is finished. You won't have to wait too long.~" and with that said Fincara disappeared.  
  
"So she's back. I'm glad." With that on his mind Niroku went down to dinner.  
  
When he got back up he went straight to sleep, still pondering over what Fincara had told him and again remembering Katia's last words to him. 


	16. Memories Returned

Memories Returned  
  
AN: You all know the drill, these characters and the plot in general is all mine! And I would like to thank all those who reviewed and/or put me on any kind of fav. list, it really has helped me to know if anyone wants me to continue this story! Thanks again, and enjoy the next chapter.  
  
Niroku had been staying at the inn for about a month now. He became friends with Katia again, though she still didn't remember, and he soon realized that this Katia was like the one he knew when he had first met her. He also overheard some interesting news one night over diner about a week after he had arrived. He couldn't help but over hear two women gossiping at the table next to his. What he overheard had startled him quite a lot.  
  
"Oh, I can't wait for the wedding. It's been quite a while since we've had one in this town. It's going to be so exciting!" The first woman said.  
  
"Yes, I know. I can't believe that Akuma actually proposed to her. And it was even more of a shocker when she accepted. I never thought Katia would be one to get married like that." The second woman said.  
  
Niroku had only been half-listening to the conversation thinking that it didn't involve him. At least he was only half-listening until he heard that last sentence. He spit the sip of water he had just taken back into the cup and he paled. He now realized what Fincara had meant when she had said that Katia would have to experience the most emotionally painful thing that had ever happened to her. And he couldn't do a thing about it, or he couldn't if he ever wished to see the regular Katia ever again.  
  
Niroku stayed by her pretty much all the time over the rest of the month even if Katia didn't know it. He was following behind her in the trees, watching over her to make sure that she was safe. He soon saw Akuma, he was a tall man of about Katia's height with short blond hair and dark green eyes. Niroku also noticed, with great relief, that all Katia and Akuma ever did was hug. He diligently watched over her and waited until what he knew had to happen happened.  
  
It was a week before the wedding and Niroku was growing increasingly nervous every day. While he didn't want Katia to get hurt again, he knew it would only be worse if the two got married first. Then one day Katia was walking out in the woods. Niroku heard them before she did and he wished he could warn her, but he couldn't.  
  
Katia was walking out in the woods, contemplating on how it would feel to be married, when she heard Akuma's voice coming from behind the trees next to her. She was about to call out to him when she heard a woman's voice reply. Katia crept to the edge of the clearing, close enough to where she could see but far enough away to where they couldn't see her. And from there she witnessed something that hurt her yet again.  
  
"Is all still going according to plan?" The young woman asked. The appeared to be about nineteen and stood about half-an-inch to an inch shorter than Katia. She also had really long cream-colored hair. Katia herself really wanted to turn away now, but Akuma's word's stopped her from moving at all.  
  
"Of course Kijo. I have that little bitch wrapped around my little finger." Akuma said. He was holding the young woman very intimately.  
  
"I don't know why you insist on doing this. I mean, it's not like she's rich or anything." The young woman, Kijo, said.  
  
"Because, my love, she has an inheritance which will go to me when we wed. That means that, while she isn't rich now, she will be one day and I can take that all away from her." With that said. Akuma leaned down and kissed Kijo.  
  
Katia, unable to take anymore and with tears streaming down her face, ran into the woods. She didn't even follow a path, she just ran as hard as she could.  
  
Niroku, at the moment, sincerely wished to throttle the man and the woman in front of him. But, he had more pressing matters. He had to follow Katia to make sure that she was safe.  
  
Katia finally stopped at a clearing and fell to her knees sobbing. She berated herself with all sorts of insults. She couldn't believe that she had fallen for him. She felt like a total idiot, and she hated it. She was so absorbed that she didn't hear the footsteps running toward her until it was too late. A demon pounced onto her. She closed her eyes , waiting for the attack, but it never came. Instead she saw Niroku standing over her and facing the demon.  
  
"Run Katia!" He said. He knew that she couldn't yet defend herself because she didn't know of her powers. She stood up, much to his relief and ran behind a tree at the far end of the clearing.  
  
'Why does this seem so familiar? It's almost like this has happened before. But how...?' A searing pain in her head abruptly cut off Katia mental musing. It felt like her skull was being split open. Suddenly an array of images flashed before her eyes. She saw herself as a child and through the years. When She had met Niroku. When she had to leave. She remembered the first man she had thought she loved and his betrayal. She remembered her quest alone and then joined by Niroku. She remembered the final battle and her 'death.' Most of all she remembered who she was and that she had confessed her feelings when she felt she was going to die.  
  
Katia, who had fallen to her knees sometime before or during her memory restoration, stood up. She looked out at the clearing and saw that Niroku was having trouble because about two-dozen other demons had come to join the first. Katia quickly pulled her energy. 'Hope I can still do this.' She thought right before calling out, "Niroku, GET DOWN!" Niroku got down more out of reflex than actually listening. He saw a ball of energy fly over his head and hit all the demon, disintegrating all but one which she had let escape.  
  
Niroku turned to Katia and couldn't believe his eyes. His Katia was back. He could tell just by looking in her eyes that she was back.  
  
AN: Here's just a tidbit of nonsense trivia you might find interesting. I picked Akuma and Koji's names for a reason. In Japanese akuma can mean "demon" and koji can mean "demoness." 


	17. Strange New People

Strange New People  
  
AN: All these characters are mine as is the plot. So please don't use them without my permission.  
  
Katia was relaxing in hot spring thinking about what had happened recently. It had been a week since she'd gotten her memories back and neither she nor Niroku had brought up her confession before she had "died."  
  
'I wonder if he feels the same way. He hasn't said anything and-' Katia's thought were interrupted when she realized that the presence she had felt earlier hadn't left. In fact it had come closer. She knew it wasn't Niroku, she would recognize him anywhere. Just then she was thankful that the water already covered her from her chest down. She swam over to the bank and as she did so she contacted Niroku.  
  
~*~*~*At the Camp a couple minutes beforehand*~*~*~  
  
Niroku had been sitting and thinking at the camp while Katia was gone at the hot spring. 'Why haven't I told her?' he asked himself. 'Damn it! I know she loves me, she said so before she died...but what if that was only because she was going to die. What if she didn't mean it?' His thoughts were interrupted when Katia contacted him through their link.  
  
~*~*~*At the Hot Spring*~*~*~  
  
~Hey, Niroku.~ She called to him  
  
~Yeah. What is it?~ He asked.  
  
~Seems like we have an unwanted guest. I'll pin him to a tree and call you again when I'm dressed okay?~  
  
~Okay. I'll see you in a minute.~  
  
With that Katia made sure the steam around her body was nice and thick so as not to reveal anything to the staring lecher behind the trees. She did the same thing as she did when she had first met Niroku again. She reached down seemingly for her clothes but quickly picked up her bow and arrows instead. She fired toward the presence and a surprised yelp told her that her arrows had met their targets. She quickly dressed and contacted Niroku again.  
  
~Hey, Niroku. Meet me by the spring. I'll be talking to the little lecher who decided to spy on me.~ Katia said.  
  
She walked behind one tree to where she saw a man pinned up by his robes. Katia could tell by the robes that he was a monk, but that confused her because monks weren't supposed to be lechers. She quickly did a mind scan on the struggling young man in front of her and found that he was indeed a monk. Just then Niroku appeared.  
  
"Who's this?" Niroku asked.  
  
"My name is Kamen and I am but a humble monk. Now will you please release me from the body this young lady has placed on me?" The young man said. It looked like he was having the same difficulty Niroku had had when he had tried to remove the arrows from his clothes. Katia had obviously infused them with magic.  
  
"First answer this, why were you spying on me?" Katia said.  
  
"I will explain if my lady will please release me from this most uncomfortable position." Kamen said.  
  
~Can we trust him?~ Niroku asked Katia. He knew that she had most likely already done the mind sweep.  
  
~I believe so. He is a monk even if he is lecherous.~ Katia responded.  
  
With that Katia removed the arrows, Niroku couldn't because she had infused them with magic. Niroku dragged the young man back to the camp. To tell the truth he was a bit angry because the guy had tried to spy on Katia, though it hadn't exactly worked.  
  
When they got back to the camp Niroku Set the guy down and sat beside Katia staring at him. The young man had dark blond, almost brown, hair and grey eyes. His hair was pulled back into a tiny rat's tail at the base of his neck.  
  
"Now, explain your reason for spying on me." Katia said.  
  
"Well my lady..."Kamen started.  
  
"Katia, call me Katia." Katia interrupted. She hated being called "my lady" because it reminded her of her old house and the betrayal that had occurred there.  
  
"My name is Niroku." Niroku said as well. He understood perfectly well why Katia didn't wish to use formal titles of any sort.  
  
"Okay then. Well Katia, I had just been passing by when I caught a glimpse of your beauty and was completely captivated." Kamen said. "I couldn't help but stop at the sight of such radiant beauty."  
  
Niroku growled low in his throat. He really didn't like the way the guy was acting toward Katia.  
  
"Cut the crap. Okay then answer me this question. Who exactly are you and why do you have three pieces of the Silver Life Jewel?" Katia asked. The question seemed to startle Kamen but not Niroku. Niroku had sensed them just before she mentioned them, but he also correctly guessed that Katia would mention it.  
  
Kamen recollected his composure. "As I said before Katia, my name is Kamen and I am but a humble monk. And may I ask how you know I have three shards of the Jewel?" Kamen said calmly.  
  
"I can sense them as I too have quite a few shards." Katia said. She pulled the Jewel out from under the neckline of her dress. It was still about three-quarters of the way done, their journey had been interrupted for quite a while after all.  
  
'Looks like we can trust him' Niroku thought. He knew this because Katia would only show it to the monk if she knew they could. He smirked as Kamen gaped at the Jewel.  
  
"But, how did you acquire that much of the Silver Life Jewel?" Kamen asked. He stared at the young woman in front of him.  
  
"I've been traveling for quite a while collecting these things." Katia stated simply.  
  
"Would you mind if I traveled with you for a while as I too am searching for the Jewel?" Kamen asked.  
  
Niroku, personally, didn't want the lecherous monk around, but he knew to keep his jealousy at bay. He didn't want to alert Katia to the fact that he was jealous, but she seemed to guess as her next words held a hint of laughter that the half-demon knew was meant for him.  
  
"We wouldn't mind." Katia said. She had a hard time keeping from laughing as Niroku's ears flattened against his skull. He obviously hadn't forgiven Kamen for spying on her.  
  
"Thank you Katia." Kamen said.  
  
"Now, shall we all get some sleep. We start traveling early tomorrow." Katia warned Kamen.  
  
"That's fine Katia." Kamen said.  
  
With that said Katia took a blanket from her rucksack and Niroku one from his. He'd gotten in the habit of carrying one when he'd traveled alone. Kamen also had a rucksack, which Katia had taken with them when Niroku had dragged Kamen to their camp. They all fell asleep one by one. Kamen first as he was a regular human and needed actual sleep then Katia and finally Niroku. Before falling asleep one hazy thought came through Niroku mind, and that was 'I WILL tell her the truth. No matter what.'  
  
AN: Sorry for the kinda action-free chapter, but I needed you all to meet Kamen as he will help and cause difficulties in future happenings. 


	18. Broken Hearts

Broken Hearts  
  
AN: As you know these characters belong to me so please don't use any of them without my express permission.  
  
It had been two weeks since Kamen joined up with Niroku and Katia. Niroku still hadn't confessed his love because it was more difficult to get her alone when there was another person in their group. All he needed was a chance alone with her. Also Kamen had been told about her lineage after a battle with a demon where she had to use some of her powers, but he still didn't know all of the facts like either of their human nights.  
  
One day they were walking down a road when they saw a wagon up ahead.  
  
"It looks like they're in trouble." Kamen stated. All three of them walked up to the wagon. One of the wheels was broken and they weren't able to lift the edge of the cart so they could change the wheel.  
  
"Hello there. Do you need any help?" Katia asked as they neared the wagon.  
  
"I doubt you could help miss." Said one of the men. He looked over the group and, luckily, missed Niroku's ears because Niroku had flattened them against the top of his skull. They really didn't need a scene right now.  
  
"Well, sir, we can-" Kamen was cut off by a shout.  
  
"Niroku! Niroku, is that you?!" shouted a feminine voice from the front of the wagon. A young woman of about nineteen walked toward them. She had reddish blond hair and dark grey eyes.. She was about one to two inches shorter than Katia.  
  
~Who's she?~ Katia asked. She tried very hard to and managed to keep all traces of jealousy out of her mind's voice.  
  
~I think that's Caterina. An old friend of mine.~ Niroku replied. "Caterina?" he asked aloud.  
  
"Yes! It is I. I knew you would recognize me." The young woman said. Caterina walked up and threw her arms around a very stunned Niroku. She then took a step back and grinned broadly at Niroku. Everyone missed the death glare Katia shot at Caterina, had anyone seen they would've known how hard Katia was straining to keep her emotions in check.  
  
Kamen suddenly took the hands of the young woman. "Hello my dear. Am I correct in thinking that my lady's name is Caterina?"  
  
Caterina looked stunned. Niroku was sweat dropping along with Katia. They guessed what was coming up next. "Uh, yes. Yes it is."  
  
"My Lady Caterina, I would be honored if you would bear my child." Kamen said. (AN: remember that's he's a pervert.)  
  
Suddenly a hand came out of nowhere and smacked him upside the head and a voice said, "That's enough of that. You ask that of every woman you see." It was Katia. Niroku was still looking exasperated.  
  
"Well anyway," Niroku said when he'd gotten over his frustration at the 'monk.' "Do you need any help?"  
  
Caterina turned sparkling eyes on him. "Yes, if you could. We can't replace the wheel so that we may head on our way again."  
  
"Okay, we can help. Hey Katia." Niroku called.  
  
Katia looked up from where she was trying to get it through Kamen thick skull that you don't ask every woman you see to bear your child. "What?" she called.  
  
"Come over here and help with this. I only have two hands after all." Niroku said grinning. Katia shook her head but walked over to him all the same.  
  
"Are you sure that girl can help?" Caterina asked. "She doesn't look strong enough. Both the wheel and the wagon are quite heavy."  
  
"Don't worry about that." Katia said.  
  
Both Katia and Niroku walked over to the cart.  
  
~Okay, who does what?~ Katia asked.  
  
~I think I'd better lift the wagon so it won't seem quite as strange.~ Niroku said. Katia knew what he meant, and she really didn't want to explain away any abnormal strength.  
  
Niroku lifted the corner of the wagon and Katia replaced the wheel. Working together they had finished in less than a minute.  
  
"Wow, you're so strong Niroku." Caterina said. She latched herself onto Niroku's arm and, since he was still stunned by this, dragged him toward the place where they'd set camp. "You must stay for dinner with us."  
  
Katia was seething and thanking the gods that the young woman wasn't near her right now or she might have strangled the life out of her. She also knew that she would probably have to spend the night with her and her family, which consisted of four men, two women other than Caterina, and three children.  
  
That night the dinner went rather peacefully because Caterina didn't act the way she had toward Niroku in front of her family. Katia had gone to take a bath in the near by river when Caterina asked Niroku if she could speak to him in private for a moment.  
  
"Uh, okay I guess." He said after shooting a glare that clearly stated that if Kamen went anywhere near the river he would die. Kamen just shot him an innocent look in return.  
  
Caterina stopped in a clearing about ten feet from the camp.  
  
"What did you want to talk to me about?" Niroku asked nervously. He suddenly felt that it was a very bad idea to follow her though he didn't know why. After all, Caterina had been one of the very, very few friends Niroku had had when he was younger  
  
"I just wanted to tell you something." Suddenly the Caterina before him wasn't the same hyper girl she was in front of her family. She was very serious. "I wanted to tell you that I love you." And with that she kissed Niroku on the lips. He was so stunned that for a few seconds he couldn't do anything.  
  
He was so stunned that he didn't notice the familiar aura pulsating from somewhere behind him  
  
~*~*~*Couple minutes ago*~*~*~  
  
Katia had come back after her quick bath to find both Niroku and Caterina gone. She turned to Kamen and asked, "Where is Niroku, and Caterina while we're at it?"  
  
"They went off just a moment ago." Kamen said. He pointed to the right, toward where Niroku and Caterina had gone.  
  
Katia, following her keen senses, found the, in no time. The image before her though broke her heart. She saw Niroku, who had his back to her, and Caterina kissing.  
  
Katia stood there stunned for what seemed like eternity, though it was only a few second, when she turned and headed back toward camp. Her heart began to ice over for the second time because she had fallen in love again and the person she loved had not returned her feelings. She was so distracted that she didn't hear Niroku's voice speaking to Caterina from behind her.  
  
She reached camp and when Kamen saw her he guessed what had happened. Saying nothing she walked over to her pack and pulled out her blanket. She slowly fell 'asleep'. After all it was a little late.  
  
~*~*~*Back at the clearing*~*~*~  
  
Niroku suddenly regained his senses and pushed Caterina away. "What the hell are you doing?" he asked.  
  
"I'm just telling you that I love you." Caterina said.  
  
"I'm sorry Caterina, but I don't love you. I can't love you." Niroku said.  
  
"I see. You love that other girl...Katia...don't you?" Caterina asked. She looked down at the ground.  
  
"Yes, I do." Niroku stated simply.  
  
"Then go. Just go." Caterina said. Niroku, sensing that she wanted to be alone, did as she asked.  
  
When he reached the clearing he was surprised to see that Katia was already asleep. He sat beside Kamen. They sat there in silence for a bit, just thinking. Niroku about what had happened during the clearing. And Kamen about what Katia could have seen. 


	19. The Truth Comes Out

The Truth Comes Out  
  
AN: As usual all of these characters are mine. Don't use without my permission. Also, if you wish for me to continue please review. REVIEW!!!!  
  
PS: Sorry for the long wait, I've had too much to do along with a writer's block. Hate those.  
  
It had been about a week. Niroku had noticed something wrong with Katia, but he had no idea what it could be. It was the night of the eighth day and Niroku was watching the fire and trying to figure it out.  
  
Then it hit him. It had been her eyes. They had been more like they were when he had first met her. Both her eyes and her face were more stolid around him than they were before she died and came back, even a little after that they weren't like this. But he just couldn't figure out when this had happened. He knew she was more like the happier version of herself he had known when they were kids when they had run into Kamen so it had to be a recent even that had caused her to close up again. He decided to talk to Kamen, he may be a pervert, but he can give good advice on occasions.  
  
He found Kamen trying to sneak off, probably to see if any unlucky women happened to be present. "Hey, Kamen. I want to talk to you."  
  
Kamen shrugged and, knowing he'd have to come whether he wanted to or not, followed Niroku to a section of the stream where Niroku could sense no one nearby.  
  
"What is it?" Kamen asked. He could sense that his new friend had a lot on his mind.  
  
"Have you noticed anything...odd..about Katia lately?" Niroku asked hesitantly.  
  
"Well, I did notice that she has become more closed about her emotions, but as I haven't been traveling with you long it could be normal and I wouldn't know it." Kamen said. He studied Niroku's profile. "I take it that it's not normal for her to behave this way?"  
  
"It used to be." Niroku said. "I guess I better start from the beginning hadn't I?" Niroku asked. Kamen nodded, clearly not understanding exactly what Niroku was saying. "Okay then. I first met Katia when we were still kids. At that time she was really out with her emotions, you'd always know when she was happy, sad, or just plain angry. Well, we only knew each other for a short time, but we promised to look for each other again when we could travel alone. Well, I found her traveling again about seven months ago. We've been traveling together since except for around three months about four weeks ago. She had disappeared around that time, but that's an entirely different story. Anyway I'm getting totally off track here. When I met her again about seven months ago she was more reserved and distant toward people she didn't know and even those she did. She kept her emotions almost completely hidden, but as time went on she opened up more to me. She showed me more of her emotions than, I believe, she has shown anyone else in a long time. But now she's like she was when we first met up again. I have no idea what could've made her react that way. The only way I can see is if she was hurt, and then I still don't know what could've hurt her."  
  
They sat in silence while Kamen mulled over the facts he'd just been given. "From what you said," he finally said, "the only way she'd close up again is if she was hurt, probably emotionally correct?" Niroku nodded. "Well, she stared acting like this about eight days ago, that night. What could've happened to hurt her eight days ago?" Kamen asked.  
  
"Well, eight days ago we met Caterina. We helped her and her family with their wagon problem. Later we were sitting by the fire and Katia had gone to take a bath. Caterina asked to speak to me, but Katia wouldn't have been there." Niroku muttered this last bit to himself, though Kamen heard anyway.  
  
"She might have. She returned shortly after you'd left and asked where the two of you were. She also returned shortly before you and looked quite upset." After Kamen said this Niroku visibly paled.  
  
"Oh no. Oh gods, why?" Niroku muttered staring down at the water.  
  
"What?" Kamen asked, feeling as though Niroku had to get something off his chest.  
  
"When Caterina took me to the clearing she told me she loved me and kissed me. I was so stunned that I couldn't react for a few second. Then I told her I couldn't love her because I already loved Katia. Katia might have come in those few second and left before hearing what I said. Despite her fantastic hearing, I doubt that she would've heard me if she was very preoccupied." Niroku said. He felt, for one of the very few times in his life, real fear. He was afraid that he might've just hurt Katia to the point where she'd never forgive him.  
  
"Not good. I suggest you tell her before you unconsciously hurt her more. And I do hope you know that she loves you, almost anyone can see it. Well, anyone that has spent a few days around you two." Kamen said. He really hoped that Niroku would take his advice.  
  
"Yeah, I'll go find her now. Thanks a lot Kamen." The still pale Niroku said before rushing off to find Katia. He found her back at camp about to start cooking their dinner. She looked up as he walked into the clearing.  
  
"Yes Niroku?" She said. He saw tat her eyes were devoid of any emotion. Niroku gulped.  
  
"Can I talk to you for a minute Katia?" He asked nodding his head toward the section of creek he'd just come from, sensing that Kamen had already left. Katia shrugged her shoulders and stood up. She followed him to the creek.  
  
"What did you want to talk to me about?" Katia asked. Her masked still remained though inside was a completely different story. She really hoped that he wasn't here to tell her that he couldn't love her, it had been painful enough to watch him kiss Caterina. Yet, a part of her, a very foolish part in her mind, hoped that he had taken them here to tell her that it had been a mistake. That Caterina had kissed him and that her thoughts were wrong. She quickly squashed down those thought, they would only bring more pain.  
  
"I was wondering what was bothering you lately. You seem more distant." Katia shrugged in response. "Well, I think I may know. Eight days ago you saw something didn't you?" It was more a statement than a question. He saw a flash of pain in her eyes that was quickly smothered.  
  
"Yes, I did. If we're here to talk about that I think this conversation is over already."  
  
"Wait, hear me out." Katia paused from leaving the stream. "Things weren't what they must have looked like. I didn't kiss Caterina, if you'll let me explain. Please?" He said. Katia nodded and sat down at the base of a tree. "Caterina asked to talk to me that night and I followed her. When we got to a clearing she said she loved me then kissed me. I was stunned. I couldn't react for a moment. Then I pushed her away and told her I couldn't love her." Niroku paused. He wanted to tell her the reason why but was having difficulty phrasing it.  
  
"But why?" Katia asked standing up and looking him in the eyes. There was a painful hope in her eyes. "Why did you tell her that?"  
  
"Because...I love you Kat" He said then he kissed her quickly. "I've loved you for a long time but never got the chance to-" his next words were cut off as Katia kissed him then pulled back and smiled, tears of happiness in her eyes. He smiled too. "I'm glad you understand."  
  
"I love you too." Katia said. They kissed again and when they pulled apart it was Katia who spoke first.  
  
"We better get back or else Kamen's perverted mind is going to be making up all sorts of embarrassing situations that we could've been in." Katia said with a hint of laughter in her eyes.  
  
"I guess you right." Niroku said with a sigh, though he was seriously relieved that she was back to the way she had been before. "But let's not keep secrets from each other anymore. It nearly drove us apart this time."  
  
"Okay." Katia said. Then they headed back to camp, much to the disappointment of a certain perverted monk who'd hoped they'd be gone a while longer so he could tease the. Though he glad that they had fessed up to each other, finally. 


	20. Adial Arrives

Adial Arrives  
  
AN: You all know the drill. These characters and the plot are mine and mine alone.  
  
PS: From now on I'm not putting out a new chapter ntil I get at least one review. I hope you understand because I want to know if anybody is reading this or if I'm just putting this out there for show and nothing else.  
  
"Katia, may I inquire where we are going to set up camp?" Kamen asked. It was dusk and they were currently traveling in a valley which meant it would just be that much darker when night fell at its fullest.  
  
"Hate to do it, but I have to agree with the monk here. If we don't stop soon we'll end up setting up camp in the dark." Niroku added. "And, in case you've forgotten, we have to set up camp before the moon rises, which will be pretty soon. The days are starting to get shorter after all." He didn't want to mention it to Kamen, but in about an hour he would be turning human. While he trusted the blue-robed monk more than he did when they had first met, he'd rather that very few people knew about his human night. His weakness.  
  
"Don't worry, there is a river just around this corner. We can set up camp there. It'll only be a couple more minutes." Katia responded to the two men in her group, and sure enough they saw the stream when they turned the corner. "Told you so."  
  
"Okay then. Kamen and I will set up camp and get a fire started. Katia, will you collect some berries, we're starting to run a little low." Katia nodded as Niroku finished. They had been running low on edible plants and needed to collect more soon as winter was swiftly approaching.  
  
Katia took off in search for some plants while Niroku and Kamen gathered fire wood, started a fire, collected water from the near by stream, and got the wooden plates out. They had set everything out and Niroku had found some shelter for when he transformed, as he didn't yet want Kamen to know, when they both felt a strange aura behind them, one Niroku realized to be one of Katia sisters.  
  
Katia, meanwhile, had gotten pretty far thanks to her goddess's speed. She was filling a large pouch at her waist when she heard a low roar. It sounded like a bear in pain. So, bow in hand, Katia walked through the bushes.  
  
The sight that met her was unexpected. A young female bear lay on her side with several deep sword wounds that weren't smooth at all. The sword had, evidently, been rather dull. Yet still sharp enough to cut skin. The young bear's cub sat near its mother nuzzling her. Katia quickly set her bow down and slowly approached the bear. She used Fincara's power over nature to silently inform the distressed bears that she was there to help not harm. When she reached the bear and the cub she put her first two fingers on the cubs forehead and muttered the word sleep. The cub almost instantly fell into a deep sleep.  
  
Katia then turned her attention to the mother bear. She gently laid her hands on the bear's chest and sent her energy into the young mother. She burned out infection, closed the wounds, and replaced the blood lost. She was very absorbed in her healing, and it took so long because she had never healed the bear before her, the wounds were serious, and she was used to healing at least half-humans. She was so absorbed that she never felt her sister's aura appear and disappear shortly afterward, nor did she hear Niroku's weak and quickly cut off mental call.  
  
~*~*~A couple minutes before~*~*~  
  
Niroku and Kamen quickly spun around and Niroku mentally cursed. 'Shit. Why, of all night did she have to pick tonight to appear?'  
  
"Hello. I see by your aura that I have indeed arrived on the right day. I think you, Niroku, have at least figures out who I am." The young woman with fiery red hair said. She wore a short, cherry blossom patterned kimono.  
  
To Niroku's astonishment he could tell that this was her original form, not some one's possessed body. "You're one of Fincara's sisters." Niroku said.  
  
"Yes, my name is Adial, Fincara's older sister, the second oldest in fact. And I've come here to take you all to my humble abode." Adial said.  
  
"You might want to get out of here because, knowing Katia, she should be here any second." Niroku said.  
  
Kamen, who had looked a bit confused since the time that the young woman had spoken about Niroku guessing who she was, said, "I agree, she will be here any second." Kamen found the young woman not to his taste despite her beauty. Something inside him had kept him from asking, as he normally would, if the woman would bear his child. He knew that couldn't be good.  
  
"You can wish she would be, but she won't. I sent her a little present. A young mother bear, who I had fatally injured, along with her intact cub. She should be healing the mother and be to absorbed to hear any cry you might send to her." The young woman raised her hand and shot a blast of energy at them.  
  
Niroku and Kamen leapt to either side of the blast. Niroku could feel his power start to diminish and looked at sky. The sun had, indeed, vanished and a silver orb was rising to take his place. His momentary lapse in concentration was enough to get him blasted by another energy ball. He hit a near by boulder and, he sent out a mental call to Katia. ~Help. Your sister. Attack.~ Then darkness overtook him and he knew no more.  
  
Kamen watched as Niroku got blasted by one of the attacks and was knocked unconscious. 'Damn, she must be strong if she can do that to Niroku.' He leapt out of the way of another energy blast and looked again at Niroku. He froze. He saw the half-demon's ears slowly slide down his head and turn into human ears along the way. Niroku's claws became normal ails, and in next to no time he was a normal human. Kamen, too, was suddenly hit by a blast and hit a tree by the stream, barely missing falling in it. His last though before the darkness took him was 'What the hell is going on here?'  
  
AN: Hope youlike it. As usual please read and review. 


	21. Rescue Part One

Rescue  
  
AN: I know it's been a while since I updated this, but for a while I lost all inspiration. This chapter just hit me and I'm hoping this will stay. Please read and enjoy.  
  
As usual, all the characters are mine. Do not use without permission.  
  
Finally, this chapter is dedicated to Yugi Mutou who has stood by me in this fic and been asking for me to update for some time. Thank you so much.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Katia woke the next morning still in the same place she had been the previous night. 'Crap,' she thought, 'Niroku and Kamen must be worried about me. I'd better get back double quick.'  
  
She ran all the way back to the place where they'd planned to camp the previous night and was shocked at the scene that greeted her eyes.  
  
The area around the river was a total mess. It looked as though someone had come and used blasts of some sort and totally messed up the land. She was really worried about this because, even though he was strong either way, Niroku had been human the previous night and Kamen was always human. What if something had happened? What if something like a demon had attacked the camp while she was gone or passed out?  
  
It was then that she caught the faint scent of blood in the air. It was weak enough that most demons and no humans would be able to smell it, but her senses were better than both those. She quickly pinpointed the source of the smell and headed over to a small pile of rubbish. On top was a piece of parchment with writing on it and a piece of cloth with a bloodstain. It was now that she recognized the scent of the blood. It was Niroku's and Kamen's both. Picking up the note, she almost growled as realization dawned on her.  
  
'Dear Sister,  
  
By now I'm sure you've noticed your camp and guessed at what happened. And with this note you should know for sure. I've taken your precious half-demon and the priest. If you ever want to see them again I suggest you come to the coordinates indicated on the map on the back of this letter by the time the sun sets tonight. If you refuse or are unable to carry out this command they will both be executed.  
  
~Adial  
  
PS: Maybe next time you should pay more attention to your friends than the animals.'  
  
'Oh shit. This is not good,' Katia thought, turning the letter over to take a look at the map. Thankfully the meeting place wasn't too far from here and it shouldn't take more than a couple minutes. To get there from where she was standing now.  
  
'Fincara, do you have any ideas on what to do?' Katia said, contacting her constant companion.  
  
'~I'm not sure what all you could do in the present situation.~' Fincara said, appearing before Katia in her spectral form.  
  
Katia looked at her near double and sighed. She'd been afraid that Fincara would say that. 'Well, I know one thing. There is no way I can not go and see what I can do.'  
  
'~You truly do love Niroku and you're beginning to care for the priest Kamen slightly, even if you prefer you didn't.~' Fincara said with a knowing smile on her face. Katia scowled when Fincara had revealed her hidden thoughts with such ease. It really irked her how well Fincara could read her sometimes, but then again, it had helped a lot in quite a few deadly situations.  
  
'Well, I suggest that we get ready. Especially you because, by the tone and wording of this note, I have a feeling that you're the one Adial wants to talk to,' Katia said, smirking slightly when a scowl crossed Fincara's features at the mention of her sister. She felt the same way, but it was still fun to watch Fincara get irritated.  
  
Several hours later Katia headed over to the field just outside the canyon where she was supposed to meet Adial.  
  
"Adial," Fincara said, after having switched with Katia, "I'm here. What do you want?"  
  
"Why dear sister, do I have to want something to come and see you?" came the all too innocent tone of Adial.  
  
"For you, yes. And even if you didn't, you didn't just come and visit. Where are Niroku and Kamen?" Fincara said, knowing that would be the first concern on her counterpart's mind.  
  
"Oh, they're here. Just look up. I had to use some magic and trap them against the wall as they just seemed to refuse to cooperate with me," Adial said, gesturing up the valley wall to where Niroku and Kamen were hanging, supported by stone shackle-like things coming directly from the wall. Fincara could tell that, while slightly roughed up, they were both fine, just unconscious.  
  
"What do you want Adial?" Fincara repeated. She really didn't want to be in her sister's presence more than what was absolutely necessary.  
  
"Well, first off I want the same thing that all of us want. I want you to give up your engagement to Hakura," Adial said, repeating the same thing every single one of Fincara's other sisters had demanded. This was getting really irritating for both Fincara and Katia.  
  
"How many times do I have to say that I never agreed to marry that stupid bastard," Fincara snapped, "if you want the engagement cancelled, like I do, then talk to father. Convince him to let me out of this thing."  
  
Adial scowled and continued, "Second, I want the pretty sword your host is carrying along with whatever she's managed to collect of the Silver Life Jewel."  
  
Fincara inwardly blanched at that. "And if I refuse?"  
  
"Now, now," Adial said in a patronizing tone, "do I really have to answer that question?"  
  
"No," Fincara said, glaring at her sister.  
  
"I've got an idea. I'll give you a couple of minutes to think it over. If you haven't decided by then, then I'll just kill them anyway. Aren't I just so generous?" Adial said, a sadistic smile marring her otherwise pretty features.  
  
'Well, at least that gives us a little time to come up with something,' Katia 'said' to Fincara.  
  
'~And do you have any brilliant ideas on how to get them free without either one of them ending up dead or us giving the sword or the Jewel over?~' Fincara said, a tad sarcastic at the moment because of how worried she was.  
  
'Actually, I think I might,' Katia said and relayed her plan to Fincara who smirked mentally.  
  
'~That might just work. It'll be difficult to pull off for sure, especially for all the ways it could go wrong, but it's definitely better than nothing.~'  
  
'Well then, let's get to it,' Katia said.  
  
"Time's up. What's your decision?" Adial said, smirking at Fincara.  
  
"I'll give you the sword and the jewel," Fincara said.  
  
"Good, good, take them off. The sword first," Adial said, feeling very smug at the moment.  
  
As Fincara took the sword out of the sheath and laid it on the ground she thought, 'Katia, you're plan had better work.'  
  
AN: So what did you think? I left you with a bit of a cliffhanger, ne? Well anyway, please review. I appreciate all comments and criticisms. 


End file.
